She
by Vampirediaries2001
Summary: Kol and Davina share there first kiss 2x9 little did they know someone was watching...Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kol and Davina were walking down the side walk. Davina couldn't help but glance over at him realizing how attractive he was she quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Kol continued talking.

"He daggerd me for over a century...Today i got to repay that favor." Kol said. Davina looked at him suddenly concerned.

"Oh dont worry love, I'm not gonna hurt me own sister." Kol said Davina sighed.

"I didn't exactly prep Angela Barker either. I prepped Someone else" Kol said.

"What? Who?" Davina asked concerned.

"Well its a bit of a story, You see Klaus didn't just punish me for stealing the diamond...He also punished my witch friends locking them in the over the decades its become quite a assortment for the odd birds of the witchy verity.  
>I'm sure Rebekah will be very comfortable in a prison created by Klaus." Kol said smirking<p>

"You didn't" Davina said her voice laced with anger.

"Oh i did. Besides with Rebekah missing Klaus will be occupied so we can finish what we started." Kol stated.

Davina sighed "You swear she's safe" Davina asked.

"Perfectly. since this is the best day i'v had in the last 2 centuries, I've made a wish for you close your eyes." Kol said.

Davina closes her eyes Kol leans in cradling Davina's face and kisses her. Davina kisses Kol back Kol pulls back. Davina smiles then wraps her arms around kols neck then kisses him.

Davina was perfectly happy. Little did she know that that happiness would be short lived because in the distance someone was watching...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors Note- Hi Thank you for reading Please reveiew favorite and follow if you want me to update<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus couldn't believe what he had just witnessed goody witch kissing his maniac of a brother. Klaus could not help but smirk. He would most defiantly have to see into that but right now he had more pressing matters at hand. and that needed Davina's help.

"Hello Marcel. Klaus said

"Klaus what can i do for you?" Marcel asked

"Well as you know Rebekah has gone missing and I'm going to need that little witch of yours Davina to do a tracking spell on my dear sister. Klaus replied smirking.

Marcel laughed. "I dont think Davina would ever help you" Marcel replied.

"Then make her" Klaus growled.

"I cant make Davina do anything Klaus shes not my little pet. Marcel stated.

"Klaus chuckled "Well i guess i could always ask Kol to convince her." Klaus said.

"Keep your psycho brother away from Davina." Marcel growled.

Klaus put his hands up in mock surrender. "Well Marcel that would be kind of difficult it seems my brother has taken a bit of a liking to Davina. Klaus said.

I. Don't. Care. she would never let him touch her" Marcel Smirked.

Thats interesting because she wasn't 'Not letting him touch her" when they where both latched onto each others lips last night. Klaus said smirking

The smirk from Marcel's face dropped. "No your lieing Davina would never do that.. She cant do that." Marcel growled

"Oh but i thought you said you dont control her" Klaus said smirking.

"No no no your lieing im going to go talk to Davina then i might just have to kill your brother. Marcel said walking out of the room."

"Thats the spirit" Klaus yelled.

* * *

><p>Davina was at her place playing cards with josh.<p>

"Davina!" She heard Marcel yell

She saw Marcel emerge from the stairs.

"Josh leave" Marcel growled.

"Ok...Talk to you later Davina.. Josh said walking out of the room.

"Hey what was that for that was really rude" Davina said.

"I dont care i need to talk to you" Marcel said.

"Alright...Then talk." Davina said.

"You would never lie to me right D." Marcel asked.

"Of course not Marcel. Whats wrong?" Davina asked.

"you've been hanging out with Kol lately and i just wanted to say i dont think thats a good idea and i dont approve." Marcel said.

"You dont approve relax Marcel where just hanging out. Davina said chuckling.

"Hanging out OK.. Does hanging out involve making out?"Marcel said.

The chucking from Davina stopped. "Wait how do you know that where you following me? Davina asked getting up from the couch.

"No D Klaus saw you and told me so it is true you where making out with Klaus psycho brother. Don't you see what your doing D he is worse then Klaus." Marcel yelled.

"You dont know him like i do" Davina said crossing her arms.

"No, i know him better then you do" Marcel said.

"Gosh Marcel your over reacting it was just one kiss its not like where getting married" Davina said raising her voice.

"I want you to stay away from him D End of story. Marcel growled.

"No you cant make me do that." Davina said.

"Don't you see what you are doing D you hate Klaus because of how evil he is and because he kills people Kol is ten times worse than Klaus hes a murdering psycho path who is just using you cant you see that.

"Oh so you really think that im that naive and stupid that i would let him use me" Davina yelled tears threatning to spill

"D you know that's not what i m- Marcel started

"Just get out" Davina growled a tear falling from her eye.

"Davi- Marcel started

"I said leave!" Davina screamed using her magic to whip him to the wall Marcel got back up he gave her one last look before using his vampire speed to leave.

Davina let her tears fall freely. She then grabbed her jacket and made her way out the door.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors Note-Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow Look forward to chapter 3.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	3. Chapter 3

Davina was beyond upset Marcel the one person in the world that she knew that she could always trust just judged her about something he knew nothing about...Davina was just walking down the sidewalk letting her tears fall freely. When she heard someone call her name.

"Davina!" He called. She quickly turned around to find Kol running towards her. she turned around and kept walking.

"Hello love where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you"Kol started by stopped when he saw that she had been crying.

"Whats wrong" Kol asked his tone serious.

"Nothing just leave me alone" Davina snapped.

"My apologizes love i was just making sure that you where ok" Kol stated.

"I'm sorry im just a little upset right now." Davina said.

"Whats wrong...You can talk to me love" Kol said.

"Is there somewhere we could talk?" Davina asked.

Kol nodded and reached out his hand to her she grabbed it. Kol took her to the place that he was currently staying at.  
>Once there Davina and Kol took a seat on the couch.<p>

Davina sighed. "You know how yesterday when we um you know uh" Davina stuttered.

"Kissed love" Kol asked.

"yea um well your perverted brother was apparently stalking us and saw us um kiss and he told Marcel and he overreacted a bit..." Davina said.

"What did he do?" Kol asked slowly.

"He just judged me right of the start saying how i was naive and you're only using me to get what you want and that you'll just hurt me. and that you are worse then Klaus and have killed tons of people" Davina said trailing of tears falling from her eyes."

"Well im not going to lie love i most likely am worse than Klaus and i have killed tons of people." Kol said wiping a tear of her face.

Davina looked up at him"But i swear to you Davina Claire im not just using you..And i will never...Hurt you.

Davina gently smiled at Kol. Kol leaned in and captured Davina's lips into a gentle kiss. When they finally pulled back from the kiss. Davina laid down on Kol's chest and unintentionally Fell asleep..Along with Kol next to her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors Note- Thank you for reading Pleaseeeeeeeeee review favorite and follow and look forward to chapter 4. So this was a really short chapter so il try to make the next one longer :)<strong>_

-Amber


	4. Chapter 4

When Davina Awoke she found that she was laying on something soft and warm. and snuggled into it. She yawned and looked up and saw Kols smirking face looking at her.

"Good morning love" Kol said. Davina jumped back hitting her head on the bed frame.

Kol chuckled "Not a good morning then? Kol asked amused.

Davina rolled her eyes "sorry i must of fell asleep last night" Davina said.

"Not a problem love i dozed off myself for a bit" Kol said.

Davina smiled "Would you like some breakfast?" Kol asked

"Uh yea sure" Davina smiled.

Kol got up to start breakfast. It scared Davina how much she was starting to like Kol she never expected him to be so...Nice and not like Klaus. She couldn't help but wonder back to what Marcel was saying. she didn't believe that Kol would ever hurt her. Or that he was just using her...Maybe he just wanted her so he would sleep with him...she shook her thoughts away. She had never had sex with anyone. she was always with her coven and her mom never really talked about it all she talked about was the harvest...she knew the basics about sex but.. she never really thought about if before. And then after the harvest she was stuck in the attic with only Marcel and josh to talk to..Davina sighed it didn't matter at least not now.

"Whats going on in that pretty little mind of yours" Kol asked.

Davina smiled "Nothing just thinking." Davina said.

"Ok love, Do you wanna sit down and eat." kol asked.

Davina nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Davina left and went back home. When she arrived home Marcel was waiting for her.<p>

"Davina thank god your okay" Marcel said running up to her and hugging her.

"Of course im ok Marcel whats wrong" Davina asked.

"Well after i left i came back to apologize but you weren't her so i thought the worst ." Marcel explained.

"I'm ok Marcel i promise." Davina said Smiling.

"Listen D im really sorry i shouldn't of judged you without letting you explain i just worry about you. Your my family D i love you." Marcel explained.

"Oh Marcel i love you to" Davina said her eyes tearing up.

"even though i dont approve of whatever you and Kol are...doing Just promise me you'll be careful. ok?" Marcel asked

"I will be i promise i know Kol wouldn't hurt me" Davina said

"Good im glad i still dont approve though" Marcel said

"And your not going to go kill kol right.. Davina said teasingly yet serious.

"Well..."Marcel said.

Marcel!" Davina said laughing

I wont i wont calm down" If i run into him a perhaps give him a black eye he asked for it" Marcel said then smiled

Davina glared at him "Ha ha ha really funny."

"Ok im going to get going i'll talk to you later D" Marcel said.

"Ok bye Marcel." Davina said smiling

Davina had to admit that went better then expected maybe even she would see kol later today? she could not help but hope she would. for once and her life Davina was completely happy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors Note-Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow. Look forward to chapter 5 :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kol was sitting in his loft thinking about Davina. What he said yesterday was true he would never intentionally hurt her...He cared about her. it was all these pesky human emotions he had now. he missed being a vampire. being strong. being able to defend himself. being able to to turn of the emotions..The feelings. he sighed, God he wanted to be back in his own body. But it wasn't possible? was it.. he wanted to be with Davina but it felt weird being with her without his own body. Kol shrugged. He really wanted to see Davina. He...Missed her after such a short period of time...God what was wrong with him. Kol decided to to pay Davina a visit.

* * *

><p>Once he got to Davina's apartment he knocked on the door. Davina answered. she smiles when she saw him.<p>

"Hey Kol, Whats up..?" She asked motioning for him to come inside once inside he spoke.

"Cant a boyfriend pay his girlfriend a visit when he misses her" Kol asked intentionally using the word girlfriend and boyfriend to see how she responded.

Davina blushed a light shade of pink. "Is that what i am your...Girlfriend?" Davina asked.

"Well i would hope so i mean i would be hurt if you had kissed me without the intention of a relationship i dont like being used Davina Claire" Kol said sarcastically pretending to be offended.

Davina laughed "I would love to be your girlfreind kol"Davina wispered blushing slightly.

"Im glad i like you Davina Claire and i have a feeling you like me to" Kol stated.

Davina just smiled Davina and Kol sat on the couch."What where you like before you died." Davina asked curiously.

"I'm sure you heard all the stories Darling" Kol said.

"Yea but i want to hear it from you dear boyfriend" Davina said chuckling.

"I was different no humanity..Meaner..Murderer." Kol said.

"Do you miss being a vampire..Being in your original body" Davina asked.

Kol nodded "Yea i do i was a vampire for 1000 years i was used to it my body being a vampire."

"How did you die..what did you do to make them kill you, Thats a story I've never heard. Davina asked.

Kol looked at her slightly hesitant.

"You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to" Davina said.

"Its ok love its a long story though, Have you ever heard about Silas?" He asked.

Kol spent a while explaining to Davina about Silas and the cure and Rebekah, Damon, Klaus, The hunter, The doppelganger he even explained about his siblings and Wye they dont get along he told her of all of his bad deeds when he was in mystic falls when he finally got to the part of the story where he went to the doppelgangers house,

"I was planning on cutting of the hunters arms and killing the doppelganger." Kol said.

"You where really going to kill them for no reason" Davina asked

Kol sighed "Silas couldn't be released he would kill us all my brother was to blind to see that..Anyway The doppelganger and hunter got the jump on me and killed me using the white oak stake then as you know after some time mother brought me back as a witch" Kol explained.

Kol was expecting Davina to yell or scream or use her magic on him or break up with him after knowing of what he did...But she did the one thing she never expected her to do...She reached out and she kissed him. they kissed for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Well that was not the reaction i was expecting darling "Kol said

"What can i say i believe that your actions of the past should justify how i feel about you...

"And how do you feel about me" Kol asked smiling.

Davina smiled back at him. "I like you Kol Mikaelson" Davina said.

"Well that's good because i like you to Davina Claire" Kol said. Leaning in and kissing her before she pulled back.

"Wait-" Davina said

Kol looked into her eyes "What is it love" Kol asked.

"What would you say if i said i think i could put u back in your original body" Davina asked smiling.T

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading. PLEASE review favorite and follow. Look foward to chapter 6.. Also i was hoping to get some opinions on kol being put in his own body in my story :)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

"What would you say if i said i think i can put you back in your original body?" Davina asked.

Kol looked at her in shock as if she was crazy.

"What?" Kol asked.

"If Klaus kept your original body i could put you back into it if you wanted me to" Davina explained.

"Wye would you ever do that love, You hate vampires and by putting me back in my original body im becoming a vampire again." Kol said.

"You said that you wanted to be in your original body im just giving you that option." Davina said.

"Davina, You would hate me as a vampire. how do you know that once im in my original body i wont kill everyone and leave." Kol explained .

"i trust you Kol. And Your acting like i only like you because your a witch and your somebody else body?" Davina asked.

Kol just stared and her silently agreeing.

"Do you really believe that?" Davina asked.

"No love, All im saying is that as a vampire i'll go back o being what i was before...A monster." Kol said.

"Just because your a vampire doesn't mean you have to be a monster Kol. You said you wanted more than anything to be in your original body i mean if i was stuck in someone else body i would feel really uncomfortable." Davina said.

"But-"Kol said about to argue with her.

Davina walked up to Kol and cupped his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. " i wasn't lieing when i said i liked you Kol.I like you ...For you. I want all of you. original vampire and all, Its who you are.

Kol smiled she was right it was who he was. No one had ever cared so much about him before it felt...Good. He wanted to be in his original body...But he wouldn't risk losing Davina for it.. But she said it herself she wants all of him.

"OK." Kol said smiling.

Davina smiled "You'll have to see if Klaus kept your body" Davina said.

"Will do Darling" Kol said pulling her into a kiss. once he pulled back he started walking out the door on his way to see Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Well look who decided to show his face" Klaus said as Kol walked into his house.<p>

"Hello there Nik how nice to see you to dear brother" Kol said sarcastically.

"What can i do for you Kol" Klaus asked.

"I need a favor." Kol explained.

Klaus smiled "What favor it that" Klaus asked.

"Do you still have my original body Nik?" Kol asked.

"Wye of course i do its in your coffin where you should be." Klaus said smiling.

"I need it back" Kol said the smirk from Klaus face dropped.

"Wye?" Klaus asked.

"Davina said she can put me back in my original body." Kol explained.

Klaus laughed "Thats not happening little brother i cant have a maniac original vampire running around new Orleans." Klaus said.

"Nik...Please i give you my word i will not kill anyone in new Orleans except if its necessary." Kol said.

"Wye would Davina help you, Whats going on with you to." Klaus asked.

"I care about her" Kol said.

Klaus laughed "Im sure you do but after your put in your original body and she sees what your really like shell run for the hills. maybe even kill you once and for all" Klaus said chucking.

"I trust her Nik. Now the question is...Do you trust me?." Kol asked.

Klaus sighed "Your coffins in the basement do whatever you want, Oh and im keeping you to the no killing promise." Klaus said.

Kol smiled and went downstairs to receive his original body. soon he would be himself again. and he would have a wonderful girl like Davina by his side.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Thank you for reading please favorite follow and review look forward to chapter 6 :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	7. Chapter 7

After Kol received the coffin from Klaus Kol returned to Davina's apartment.

"Is that it?" Davina asked walking towards the coffin.

"yep that's it love" Kol said smiling.

"Ok well we have to wait until midnight to do the spell so what do you want to do until then." Davina explained.

"Well i have some ideas. But i think I'll have to wait until i get back into my own body love" Kol said.

Davina blushed. "So once your back in your own body your only going to feed on blood bags right?" Davina asked.

"Yes Darling my brother already gave me the no killing in New Orleans people speech" Kol said rolling his eyes.

Davina chuckled Kol walked up to Davina. "How do you know im not lieing and am going to go on a mas murdering spree" Kol asked.

"Because i trust you Kol." Davina said.

"Most say its never a good idea to trust a Mikaelson love" Kol whispered.

"To bad because im trusting you so dont let me down. Davina whisperer

Kol crashed his lips to hers. Kol layed Davina on the couch. Laying on top of her well kissing her. Davina felt the fireworks go off she grinded her hips into him.

"Davina" Kol groaned.

"mmmhhh" Davina moaned.

"we might want to wait till get in my own body for this to contunue if you keep moving your hips like that i wont be able to control myself. Kol whispered.

Davina pulled back out of the kiss. "Sorry" Davina said blushing.

"Don't be sorry love, I know im irresistible i'll be even more irrisistable when im back in my own body then you wont be able to take your hands off of me." Kol said smirking.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Davina" Kol said.

"yea" She said.

"Can i ask you a sort of personal question" Kol asked.

Davina raised her eyebrow. "Depends on what it is" She responded taking a sip of water.

"Have you ever had sex with someone before?" Kol asked curiously.

Davina almost chocked on her water.

"Would it matter if i have or haven't" Davina asked.

"Not at all love, I'm just curious feel free not to answer" Kol said.

"Um..No i have never uh had sex before" Davina said blushing furiously.

Kol smiled even though it wouldn't of mattered who she had or haven't slept with he couldn't help but smile at the thought that no one else have ever or would ever touch her except him.

"How about...First kiss" Kol asked.

Davina flinched remembering Tim...How Klaus had poisoned him and herself. and how she didn't Die because of Marcel's protection spell...She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Touchy subject then love?" Kol asked.

"Um no his name was Tim it was last year he um died Klaus killed him. Davina stuttered.

Kol was stunned Klaus had killed Davina's kid boyfriend. He knew Klaus was cold but wow he did not expect that.

"I'm sorry darling do you want to talk about it" Kol asked

"Klaus was trying to get revenge and kill me so he poisoned me and Tim i survived because of Marcel's protection spell he put on me." Davina said.

"I'm sorry" Kol said pulling her into a hug.

"It was along time ago" Davina said

Davina and Kol spent the next few hours talking and setting up for the spell Kol had got a few blood bags from Klaus for after the spell. then 11:55 came.

"OK its almost midnight love" Kol said.

"You and your original body will have to go inside the circle" Davina said.

Davina started the spell chanting. when 12:00 came Davina started chanting louder his head was spinning and in pain then he saw Davina's nose was starting to bleed he tried to run to her. he tired to get out of the circle but he relised he couldn't there was some kind of force failed locking him inside the circle he dropped to his knees in pain Davina kept chanting even as her nose bled. The last thing he remembered seeing was Davina fall to the ground then everything went black.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review follow and favorite. Look forward to chapter 8.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	8. Chapter 8

The last thing Kol remembered seeing was Davina fall to the ground then everything went black.

Kol opened his eyes gasping for breathe. His head felt like it was on fire. His through was burning. He stood up and grabbed a blood bag and drained it. he was a vampire again. Then he looked to the left Davina was laying there uncontentious.

"Davina" He yelled.

He ran over to her and cupped her face. Her nose was bleeding but she was still alive. he picked her up an carried her to her bedroom. He stroked the side of her face. He wondered if being a vampire again would change how he felt about Davina but...He felt the same he felt the warmth the happiness the emotions the...Humanity. Then Davina's eyes shot open she was breathing hard.

"Kol" She whispered. He smiled

"Its me ,darling" Kol whispered.

Davina's smiled. "The spell worked" Davina said.

"yes well, It took quite a toll on you though love you could have died. Kol said.

"I'm fine just a little nose bleed no big deal" Davina said trying get up but then felt a total head rush and felt dizzy. Kol caught her before she fell and sat her back on the bed so that she was laying back down.

"See love your not okay lay down and relax" Kol said.

"Will you stay with me?" Davina whisperer.

Kol smiled and got into bed with her to where she was laying on his chest. right before Davina fell asleep she heard him whisper.

"I'll always stay with you Davina Claire"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading I'm sorry for the really short chapter the next once will be longer i promise i might even get to post the next chapter later today. Please review follow and favorite. Look forward to chapter 9.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note- Just to let you know there is no Hayley or baby Drama. Rebekah and Klaus are in New Orleans Elijah isn't in my story... yet.**_

* * *

><p>When Davina woke up it was light out she was still in her bed she must have slept until morning. She looked to her side to find Kol not there.<p>

"Kol" Davina called.

Kol walked into the room drinking a blood bag. Davina let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"Good morning darling, How are you feeling?." Kol asked.

"Better. The question is how are you feeling now that your back in your own body?" Davina asked.

"Well I'm glad to be back in my own body i have to adjust to being an original vampire again but other than that im fine." Kol replied smirking as he sat down on her bed.

"You stayed with me all night" Davina asked smiling.

"Of course i did. i did promise. and how could i pass up the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as a beautiful woman as yourself Davina Claire." Kol replied smirking.

Davina chuckled. "I'm glad you stayed" Davina said standing up

"Me to" Kol replied.

Kol grabbed her waist and pulled her to him kissing her passionately and hard Davina felt the fireworks go off even as he kissed down her neck Davina lightly moaned. Kol kissed back up to her mouth Davina parted her lips slightly allowing him access to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Davina became flushed and breathless. When Kol pulled back she saw him smirking. "How about some breakfast love" Kol asked.

Davina just nodded wordless.

Kol cooked Davina breakfast and they talked for a while.

"You know you should problem go see Klaus and Rebekah and tell him the spell worked." Davina sujested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me darling.? Kol asked with mock offence.

Davina laughed. "No, But they should know that your ok" Davina said.

"But i would much rather spend time with you then my annoying siblings" Kol said.

Davina rolled her eyes "Go tell them" Davina said laughing.

"Alright darling" Kol sighed exasperatedly.

"But I'll be back ?" Kol asked.

Davina nodded "I'm going to go talk to Marcel today anyway so il see you later."

Kol nodded "Ok be careful" Kol said giving Davina a quick kiss on the lips "I'll see you tonight, Love." Kol said leaving at vampire speed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow. look forward to chapter 10 :)<strong>_

_**Also should i keep this rated T. Or go to rated M. please review. **_

_**-Amber**_


	10. Chapter 10

Davina arrived at Marcel's apartment.

"Marcel" Davina called out.

Marcel appeared from behind the bedroom door

"Hey D."Marcel said bringing her into a small hug.

"Hey Marcel."Davina replied.

"What brings you here?" Marcel asked.

"Well i just thought that i should let you know that Kol and i are dating now-"Davina started

Marcel grimaced. Davina sighed.

"And i put him back in his own body" Davina said so fast that if Marcel wasn't a vampire Marcel wouldn't have heard her.

Marcel's eyes opened wide.

"You what!" Marcel yelled.

"I put him back in his original body" Davina replied.

"So hes an original vampire again!" Marcel yelled.

"Yes" Davina replied.

"Davina you shouldn't have done that! Hes going to go on a murdering spree to get revenge on Klaus! Marcel said

"He wont Marcel he promised me and Klaus that he wouldn't kill anyone" Davina said.

"Wait..Klaus knew about this?" Marcel asked

"Yes, We needed original body for the spell." Davina explained.

"The spell could have killed you D." Marcel said.

"But it didn't" Davina said.

Marcel shook his head.

"Did Kol make you do this? Marcel asked.

"What? No! Marcel it was my idea." Davina said.

Marcel looked at her dumbfounded.

"hes a vampire again D a heartless vampire who doesn't care about anyone but himself.." Marcel said.

"Your a vampire and you care about me... Davina said.

"But-" Marcel started but Davina cut him off.

"I trust him Marcel i know he would never hurt me." Davina said "Wye" Marcel asked

"I really like him Marcel,I...Care about him and i know he cares about me" Davina said her eyes watering up.

Marcel sighed "I really hope you know what your doing D" Marcel said pulling her into another hug

* * *

><p>Kol was on his way to Klaus's house. Kol was happy he was <em>happy<em> to be in his own body he was_ happy_ to be a vampire again and he was_ happy_ to have Davina.

"Hello brother" Kol said walking into the house.

"Well looks like the spell worked brother" Klaus said smiling

"indeed it did" Kol said.

"Rebekah!" Klaus called upstairs.

"What do you want Nik i was b-" Rebekah started to say but stopped when she saw Kol."

"Oh my god!" Rebekah screeched running up to Kol and hugging him. He hadn't got to see his sister since he came back to life and he had to admit if felt good.

"Your alive i cant believe it when Nik told me i couldn't believe it but oh my god your really here" Rebekah cried.

Kol hugged her back "I'm here little sister" Kol said.

"Wait but i thought Nik said you came back in somebody else body as a witch...How are you a vampire?" She asked giving him a confusing look.

Kol just smiled "Come lets sit and catch up dear sister" Kol said.

They all took a seat on the couch

"There where sitting now explain" Rebekah said.

Kol chuckled "Davina put me back in my own body" Kol explained.

"Wait... Wye would Davina put you in your own body? she Hated you and she hated vampires Wye would she..." rambled but then her face broke out in a large all knowing grin.

"Wait are you and Davina...?" Rebekah started still smiling brightly.

Klaus just smirked wondering the same thing.

Kol just rolled his eyes then glared at her.

"oh my god!" Rebekah screeched. "you totally are!"

"Rebekah calm yourself" Klaus said covering his ears.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes still smiling brightly staring at Kol looking for a response.

"So you and Davina huh" Klaus said smirking.

"Me and Davina" Kol said his face breaking out in a smile.

* * *

><p>After talking with Rebekah for what seemed like forever over blood bags and her consistent annoying questions about his love life he finally got to leave. He was happy to see Rebekah but he forgot how annoying his little sister really was Kol thought decided it would be best to go over to Davina's to see of she was done talking with Marcel. He missed her after such a short time.<p>

He knocked on her door waiting for her to answer. She opened the door once she saw him she smiled.

"Come on in" She said.

Kol stepped inside. Kol gave Davina a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you" Kol whispered.

"I missed you to" Davina whispered back.

"How was your visit with Marcel?" kol asked.

"Started of with some shouting then ended in a hug" Davina said chuckling, What about you?

Kol smiled

"Rebekah shed some tears i must admit i was slightly surprised since the last time i saw her i chucked a bear bottle at her boyfriend tried to kill him...And her" Kol said chuckling.

Davina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Long story" Kol said.

Davina just nodded.

"Is Kaleb still uncontentious" Kol said looking at Kaleb's uncontentious body.

"Well i can wake him up at anytime now but what are we going to do when he wakes up." Davina asked looking at Kol.

"you could use your witch magic to wipe his memory" Kol suggesting shrugging his shoulders.

Davina glared at him

"Its not like we have another choice love" Kol said.

Davina sighed "I guess your right, Its now or never right.? Davina asked.

Kol nodded

Davina walked up to Kaleb's uncontentious form and started chanting. Kaleb shot up his eyes opened wide he was breathing hard.

"W-Whats going on" Kaleb asked Davina put a comforting hand on Kaleb's shoulder

"it's Ok calm down" Davina started chanting again to wipe his memory. Kol couldn't help the pang of jealousy by such a innocent think of comforting him by putting her hands on his shoulder. Kol felt like ripping his head off. Then once the spell was done and Kaleb left. Davina walked up to him.

Davina sighed "There that's done" Davina said looking up at Kol he had a weird expression on his face. "Whats wrong" Davina asked.

Kol sighed loudly "Well i understand wye you had to do the spell but did there have to be so much touching" Kol scuffed.

Davina looked at him confused then smiled "You where jealous." Davina stated

Kol scoffed "Please, I'm kol Mikaelson darling i dont get jealous" Kol said.

"You where totally jealous" Davina said laughing.

"I was not jealous i just dont think he should be touching whats mine" Kol yelled.

Davina's laughing insistently stopped "Just because where dating does not mean you own me Kol." Davina said glaring at him.

"Yes it does!" Kol yelled he knew he was over reacting but he couldn't help it Davina did this to him.

"Wye are you overreacting Kol!" Davina yelled.

"Because i love you!" Kol yelled

"W-What" Davina whispered shocked

Kol grabbed her waist bringing her into kiss.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>:) :) Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow Chapter 11 will be going up after Christmas and the next chapter will be rated M. :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***WARNING RATED M FOR ADULT CONTACT*** _

* * *

><p>"Wye are you overreacting Kol!" Davina yelled.<p>

"Because i love you!" Kol yelled

"W-What" Davina whispered shocked

Kol grabbed her waist bringing her into a kiss.

After a few seconds Davina pulled back.

Kol just smiled at her.

"What it wrong with you? you cant just say..That then kiss me!"Davina yelled.

"Wye not i thought it was a good plan" Kol said smirking.

Davina rolled her eyes angrily "Your lieing" Davina said her insecurity's showing as she looked at her feet.

"Davina" Kol said softly cupping her face in his hands.

Davina looked up at Kol her eyes watering.

"I love you Davina, I love you more than i have ever loved or cared about anyone in my thousand years of living on this earth. I never thought i would get to find someone that i would genially love for no reasons other than u want to spend your whole life with them, you care about them, You could never let them go, You would give your life for them...I feel that way when im around you Davina i feel my humanity as a witch or as a vampire i felt it i felt the connection to you. And its true im a vampire and i portrayed vampires including myself incapable of love never being able to feel, that loving someone was a weakness especially loving mortals. But my perspective on vamperism and myself changed the moment i met you Davina. As a witch i feared that once put in my own body all those emotions would go away but i relies that they haven't and they couldn't because vampire or witch, I love you and i will never stop loving you Davina Claire." Kol said.

Davina had tears flowing down her eyes. But then she smiles through her tears and brought his face to hers kissing him passionately and tenderly.

"I care about you Kol i want to be with took me a while to relies and accept it but i see now. I don't care if your a vampire or a witch i like you for you and i don't think i could live without you in my life Kol. I love you. Davina said. smiling

Kol smiled right back bringing her face back into a kiss. Davina felt a volt of electricity and passion when he kissed her. Kissing him for the briefest of moments sparked a hunger inside of her. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone such as Kol in an sexual way.

Kol rushed himself and Davina into her room using his vampire speed so her legs where wrapped around his waist. Davina's heart was racing and she felt uncontrollably hot. Davina let out a moan as Kol kissed down her neck. Davina then took of Kol's jacket. she put her hand under his shirt running her hands up and down his abs then she removed his shirt from his body. Kol took of Davina's Jacket. Davina could feel his hardened member pushing up against her stomach She sighed as her back suddenly hit the mattress. Kol was kissing her mouth and it felt so good she didn't want him to stop. She groaned in protest when he suddenly pulled back she gave him a questioning look. He stroked the side of her face.

"Are you sure about this love, You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Kol said.

Did she want to do this. She knew deep down that she did she knew that it was a big step but she didn't care she wanted him too mutch she loved him. She wanted to be with him.

"Im sure" Davina said breathless.

Kol smiled and went back to kissing her. Davina tangled her fingers in his hair as she felt his lips nipping at her lip. she parted her mouth slightly allowing him access Kol plunged his tongue into her mouth Davina let out a muffled Moan. Kol then moved to her shirt and removed it in one quick rip. As he continued to kiss her his hands moved up her back and unclipped her bra throwing it aside.

"Davina Claire you are breathtaking" Kol said

Davina let our a whimper as his hand skimmed down her bare stomach and up to her breast his mouth kissed down her neck and sucked in her hardened nipples. Davina moaned. Kol continued to kiss down her stomach untill he reached the hem of her jeans. he unbuttoned her jeans and tossed them aside. leaving Davina in just her panties. Kol kissed the inside of Davina's Thigh Davina moaned and buckled her hips. Kol them hooked a finger around her underere and took them off. Kol noticed that she was soaking wet and smirked. Davina saw him staring at her most private area and blushed feeling nervous sense no one has ever seen her naked before besides herseld but all those thoughts vanished when Kol suddenly hooked her legs around his shoulders and took her clit intoo his mouth and sucked on.

Davina moaned loudly bucking her hips. Kol licked from Davina's opening to her clit. Davina was moaning uncontrollably she had never felt so much pleasure in her life. Davina's hands latched onto his hair. Kol's head was burried in Davina's pussy sucking and nipping at her clit. Kol let his tongue explore her wet folds then Kol let his tough prod her entrance before plunging his tongue into her entrance Davina moaned even louder Kol quickly moved his thumb to her clit circling it at vampire speed. Davina was thrashing her head back and forth as Kol was slamming his tough in and out of her entrance. Kol knew that Davina wouldn't last much longer so he removed his tongue from her entrance and latched his mouth onto her clit sucking hard and he rammed 2 fingers into her wet pussy finding her G-spot. Davina came insistently screaming and moaning his name. once Davina came down from her high Kol kissed back up her stomach to her lips and kissed her hard.

Davina's hands found his jeans and quickly unbuttoned them throwing them aside along with his boxers. Kol positioned his hardened member at Davina's wet entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little but love" Kol whispered gently nibbling at her ear."

Davina just nodded.

Kol kissed her on the lips tenderly. Then he slowly moved pushed his member into Davina's entrance. Davina hissed in pain. It hurt.. Alot.

"Are you okay" Kol asked breathlessly.

Davina nodded and whispered for him to keep going.

Kol pushed himself so he was fully in in her Davina had her eyes closed tightly.

Kol stayed still giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Look at me Davina" Kol whispererd in her ear.

Davina opened her eyes and Kol pulled out of her and thrust back in the pain was pushed aside when a new form of pleasure came washing over Davina and Kol groans as she starts bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. Davina moaned loudly along with Kol. Kol smirked as he went back to kissing her. Kol's hands trace Davina's bare legs as they are wrapped around his waist. Kols other hand reaches down to stimulate her clit. Davina moaned louder. She could feel her next orgasm building up inside her stomach. Kol kissed down her neck sending bolts of electricity through Davina's body. Kol hit her G-spot making Davina come for the second time. Kol coming shortly after.

After the both of them recovered from there organisms Davina layed on Kol's chest.

"That was-" Davina started to sat before Kol cut her off.

"Amazing,Spectacular,Magical?" Kol suggest smirking.

"Perfect" Davina said smirking right back at him. She looked up at him.

"I love you Kol" Davina said.

"I love you Davina"Kol said. giving her a small peck on the lips.

Davina and Kol both slipped into a peaceful slumber both thinking about how perfectly and utterly happy they where and how they couldn't wait to spend tomorrow together.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading i apologize if i made any grammar mistakes :) I really hope you liked it i was kinda nervous about posting this chapter because of the lemon but i hope it was ok. :) I'll try to post chapter 12 as soon as i can. And i really look forward to your opinions so please review favorite and follow. :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kol awoke before Davina he opened his eyes slightly finding the sun shining in his eyes. He looked to the right to see Davina soundly asleep on his chest. Kol smiled to himself the memories of last night flashing back to himself. He was happy. He had Davina to himself. He really was completely and utterly in love with her. he pushed a piece of hair out of Davina's eyes staring at her. She was perfect she was beautiful smart amazing in every way possible and although he had slept with many woman in the past...Last night was the best night of Kol's thousand years on this earth. Snapping Kol out of his thoughts Davina started to stir in her sleep.

Davina cracked her eyes open slightly to find Kol staring at her. she smiled.

"Good morning" Davina said smiling.

"Good morning love" Kol said smirking right back at her.

Kol leaned in kissing Davina deeply. He flipped them over so he was on top of Davina. She chuckled. kol continued to kiss her. When he pulled back she was laying under him laying there beautiful as ever.

"I love you Davina Claire" Kol whispered.

"i love you Kol Mikaelson" Davina whispered staring into her eyes.

"Last night was the best night of my a life Davina" Kol said

Davina smiled "Me to" Davina said

He kissed her again and Davina groaned

Kol pulled back"how do you feel are you in any pain because i know it hurt at first but- Kol rambled but Davina cut him of.

Davina rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I'm alitle sore...But its a good kind of sore. The pain didn't last to long then it was...Davina started but Kol cut her of

"Amazing awesome the most pleasure you have ever had" Kol whispered in a husky voice.

Davina rolled her eyes and glared at him "Cocky much" Davina said chucking.

"Very much" Kol said smirking kissing her temple. Dvina wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her kissing his passionately she grinded her hips into him feeling his hardened member.

"I've created a monster" Kol groaned out.

Davina chuckled.

Then running there moment Davina heard a knock on the door.

"Davina!" She heard Marcel yell.

Davina's eyes widened. Kol just smirked.

Davina rolled her eyes pushing Kol off of her.

Davina quickly got dressed. She gave Kol a quick kiss on the lips running out of the room to answer the door.

"Tease" Kol yelled after her smirking.

Davina ran to the door and answered it to find a smiling Marcel.

"Hey Marcel, Whats up" Davina said breathless.

"Just wanted to see what your up to D" Marcel said.

Davina motioned for him to come in.

"So what have you been up to D" Marcel asked just then Kol walked out of Davina's room just pulling on his shirt smirking.

Kol raised his hand "I have a suggestion" Kol said motioning to himself.

Marcel looked at Kol then to Davina then back to Kol then to Davina noticing her blushing and slightly flushed face looking at the floor. Then back to Kol in a second Marcel had Kol pinned to the side of the wall.

"You son of a bitch" Marcel growled

"Marcel" Davina screamed.

Kol laughed. "Its ok darling Marcel and i need a good chat anyway" Kol spit out.

"Davina leave i just wanna talk to him" Marcel growled.

"But-" Davina started but Kol cut her of.

"Davina...I'm fine Im an original darling nothing can kill me not even over protective father figure. Kol laughed but groaned when Marcel's grip tightened.

Davina sighed"Fine... Im going to go get some breakfast" Davina mumbled. Once Davina was out the door. Kol looked back to Marcel who still had him pinned to the wall. Kol quickly reversed his tactics and had Marcel pinned to the opposite wall.

"Enough with the aggression Darling...Let's talk" Kol said smirking letting Marcel go.

They both took a seat on the couch.

"What do you want with Davina if you hurt her i swear to god I'll-" Marcel growled.

"I would never hurt her Marcel" Kol said his voice suddenly serious.

"Wye should i believe you...You use witches to get your way you sleep with them use them then once your done you throw them away like yesterdays trash" Marcel yelled

"i love her Marcel" Kol whispered.

Marcel's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do i know your not lieing what if at on point Davina doesn't want to be with you anymore are you going to kill her? or what if she doesn't want to become a vampire then what you cant spend eternity together if she dies of old age"Marcel said.

"I don't know how you want me to prove it to you Marcel Everything you think you know about me is right i _did_ use witches and i _did_ kill them and i _did_ sleep with them but the point is it's all in the past. And im not going to lie and say that i don't believe in killing people anymore just because I'm in a relationship with Davina because i do but i am not using her and i would never hurt her Marcel i love her...She is the only person besides my family that i have cared about in a thousand years of living. I love her and im lucky enough to know that she loves me and if there comes a time where she doesn't want to be with me anymore i'll accept it because i know that it will make her happy and all i want to do is make her happy just like you. And if she doesn't want to be a vampire i will accept her choice because it is her choice to make. I love her Marcel and you might hate me...Hell i know you hate me but i wont let it stop me from loving and being with Davina because with out her...I have no reason to live..So i know it would mean alot to Davina if we got your blessing." Kol said smirking at the last part

Marcel was staring at him in disbelief his mouth hung slightly open.

After a couple moments of silence Marcel finally spoke.

Marcel sighed. "Fine...I give you me blessing" Marcel spit out.

Kol smirked

"But i swear to god Kol if you hurt her in any way or form possible phiscally or mentally i will personally travel back in time get a white oak stake and jam in through your heart killing you to where you wont come back. Marcel said with venom in his voice.

"If i ever hurt Davina I'll be the one staking myself Marcel." Kol said smirking

"You really care about her don't you" Marcel said sighing.

"Yea...I do" Kol said.

Marcel smiled slightly.

"Now what is this you here about you and my sister" Kol said raising an eyebrow at him smirking.

Marcel's eyes widened. "Well- Um-" Marcel stuttered.

Kol laughed.

Just then Davina walked in holding a small bag of breakfast in her hand.

She looked at Marcel then to Kol.

"So how did your...Talk go. Davina asked.

"Perfect Darling isn't that right Marcel" Kok said smirking.

"Yea Yea Yea" Marcel said.

"I really do hope you know what your doing trusting him Davina" Marcel said looking into her eyes.

"I love him Marcel...I'm happy with him" Davina said looking over to Kol.

Marcel sighed. "Then if your happy I'm happy D" Marcel said. Pulling Davina into a hug.

Marcel looked over at Kol "Remember my warning" He told Kol giving him a warning look.

Kol just rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later D" Marcel said.

Once he was out the door Kol grabbed Davina's waist pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I make you happy huh" Kol mumbled into her lips.

"Of course you do" Davina said smiling "Do i make you happy" Davina asked.

"More than you know" Kol mumbled into her lips.

"I love you Kol" Davina said.

"I love you to Darling" Kol said kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>thank you For reading Please review favorite and follow if you want a new update soon :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Wye does Marcel hate you so much" Davina asked Kol.

Kol sighed "most likely because he witnessed me killing a bunch of people after Klaus undaggerd me but i guess theirs a ton on reasons." Kol said.

"He'll warm up to you soon or later"Davina said placing a small kiss on his lips" Davina said.

"I just told you i went on a killing spree and i get a kiss i should tell you about my past more often" Kol said smiling

Davina chuckled. Kol brought her into another kiss but they where cut of by Kol's phone ringing. Kol sighed and reductintly answerd his phone seeing on the color idea that is was Rebekah.

"Hello dear sister" Kol said.

_"Hello Kol, what are you doing right now?"_ Rebekah asked

"Well I'm spending time with the Davina. what are you doing right now?" Kol asked

_"Nik is annoying me with his grumpy attitude"_ Rebekah wined.

Kol chuckled "Your annoying yourself dear sister" Kol heard Klaus say.

Rebekah sighed. _"Ask Davina if she wants to go shopping with me today"_ Rebekah wined like child.

"Shopping? Really Rebekah i don't think Davina would say yes to that?" Kol chuckled.

_"What i have no one to talk to except Nik and Im bored"_ Rebekah wined.

"Fine...I'll ask her Bekah" Kol said.

"My sister would like to know if you would like to go shopping with her today apparently Klaus is annoying her with his moodiness" Kol asked Davina.

"Uh sure Wye not let me just get dressed." Davina said giving Kol a quick peck on the lips and going into her room.

_"See i knew she would say yes"_ Rebekah squealed.

"Yea yea yea" Kol mumbled

Rebekah was about to hang up but Kol cut in.

"Oh and Rebekah" Kol said.

_"Yes?"_ She said.

"If you hurt Davina in any way or form possible or if you fill her mind with delusional thoughts about my past future or present or if you threaten her in any way i will dagger you myself. Ok?" Kol said smirking

_"Wow now you really sound like Nik"_ Rebekah grumbled

"Rebekah" Kol growled.

_"Yes i know i know i will not do any of those things i really just want to talk to her about everything that's going on including what her intentions with you are oh and maybe well get a manicure"_ Rebekah said quickly.

"Rebek-"Kol said but she hung up.

Davina walked out of her bedroom and smiled at Kol.

"I don't think it's i good idea that you go" Kol said.

"Wye not" Davina asked curiously.

"My sister can be very...Difficult" Kol said.

Davina laughed "Difficult" She repeated.

"Yes.. And mean cruel horrible company" Kol said

Davina smacked his shoulder slightly "You shouldn't talk about your sister like that" Davina said chuckling.

Kol chuckled "I just don't want her to get her own form of revenge on you because i tried to kill her mystic falls football player" Kol said stocking her face.

Davina grabbed his hand "Don't worry" Davina said kissing him" "I'll be fine" She said.

"Ok" Kol sighed.

Davina smiled and pulled him into a very deep and loving kiss. After a little bit she pulled back.

Kol groaned "How do you expect me to let you leave after that" Kol groaned.

Davina rolled her eyes "I'll see you later Kol, I love you" She said.

Kol smiled "I love you to Darling" Kol said.

* * *

><p>Davina meet Rebekah at Klaus's rung the door bell and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened she sough Klaus standing there.<p>

"Hello Davina" Klaus said motioning for her to come inside.

"Hello Klaus" Davina replied.

"My sister should be down shortly i believe shes putting on her 4th layer of makeup as we speak" Klaus said chuckling.

Davina even chuckled at that.

Rebekah came down the stair case

"Hahaha very funny Nik is only my 2nd later of makeup" Rebekah said smiling.

Davina smiled "Hi Rebekah" Davina said.

"Hello Davina, Are you ready to go shopping" Rebekah asked smiling brightly.

"Yep" Davina replied just as happy.

Klaus groaned "Oh that's just great your going to go by lingerie for my brother and your going to go buy lingerie for my best friend see now that's just discussing" Klaus said smirking.

Davina just blushed

Rebekah looked furious "Shut up Nik" Rebekah growled.

"I only speak the truth sister" Klaus said.

Rebekah through a pencil at him but Klaus caught it just before it hit his face

"Missed" Klaus said chuckling.

Rebekah groaned walking out the door dragging Davina long with her.

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Davina had fun going to various stores and buying things it was all fun and happy until they stopped at a cafe.<p>

Davina was taking a sip of her tea when Rebekah spoke "So what are your intentions with my brother" Rebekah asked making Davina almost choke on her tea.

Davina cleared her through "What do you mean?" Davina asked.

Rebekah leaned into the back of the chair. "Well i know he cares about you how do you feel about him are you using him" Rebekah asked.

"I care about him Rebekah i wouldn't have put him back in his vampire body if i didn't trust and care about him. And i understand that you to fight a lot but i know that you still care about him or else you wouldn't be so scared that I'm going to hurt him.

Rebekah glared at her "Hes my brother...I'll always care about him but how can you care about him knowing all the things that he have done." Rebekah asked taking a sip of tea.

"I love him Rebekah and i know he loves me." Davina said

It was Rebekah's turn to almost chock on her tea. Her eyes widened. Rebekah looked into Davina's eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth.

"You..Love him?" Rebekah asked stunned.

Davina nodded.

"And...He loves you?" Rebekah asked.

Davina nodded.

Rebekah growled and stomped her foot on the ground crossing her arms Rebekah looked to her lap.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Rebekah looked up and sough Rebekah's eyes watering.

"Rebekah whats wrong?" Davina asked.

Rebekah wiped a tear away from her eye. "Its not fair" Rebekah cried.

"Whats not" Davina asked curiously.

"Even my psycho murdering brothers can find love even Nik had Caroline even though she wouldn't admit it and everyone that i love or care about hates me its not fair." Rebekah sobbed.

"I'm sure that's not true Rebekah" Davina whispered.

"No its true. Stefan, Matt, Even Marcel" Rebekah whispered.

Davina's eyes widened "Your in love with Marcel" Davina asked.

Rebekah's eyes widened "Wha- No I didn't mea-" Rebekah stuttered.

"Marcel doesn't hate you Rebekah" Davina said.

"Yes...He does he will always pick Klaus over me" Rebekah grumbled.

"Bekah, You are beautiful your smart your amazing. And if Marcel picked Klaus over you..Than hes an idiot to not see how awesome you are and its his loss someday you'll find someone perfect for you it could be a day it could be in a a thousand years but sooner or later you will and you'll know it was worth it. But maybe you should try talking to Marcel and see how he feels and tell him how you feel" Davina said.

Rebekah smiled "You called me Bekah." Rebekah whispered.

"Yea, I hope that's ok isn't that what friends do" Davina said smiling.

Rebekah smiled "You really wanna be friends with the girl who just had an emotional breakdown in front of you" Rebekah said chucking.

"Yep i guess i do" Davina said laughing.

"You really do love my brother don't you." Rebekah said.

"Yea...I really do" Davina said smiling.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 13. Please review favorite and follow. Chapter 14 will be posted after new years day :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kol's POV** _

* * *

><p>After Davina left i was pretty bored i missed her already and she had only been gone about 10 minuets. So i dialed Klaus's number. It only rang twice before he picked up.<p>

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus growled.

"Wow Bekah was right you are grumpy today" I said chuckling

"Sod of" Klaus said

"No need to affect my happy mood with your bad one Nik" I said.

Klaus groaned.

"Wye don't you come over?" I said.

Klaus laughed "Wye?" He asked.

"Because Davina left to have her day with Bekah and I'm bored." I whined.

Klaus chuckled "Fine but I'm bringing Marcel" Klaus said.

I groaned "Are you trying to punish me" I said.

"Okay then have a nice day alone" Klaus said ready to hang up.

"Wait...Fine bring Marcel" I spit out.

"Good" Klaus said hanging up.

I groaned.

About 10 minuets later Marcel and Klaus walked through the door.

"Hello brother." Klaus said sitting on the couch.

"Kol" Marcel said sitting next to Klaus.

"Hello brother, Marcel" I said.

I looked at there faces they both looked very depressed usually i would gloat about this but i had to admit i was curous.

"Wye do you both look like someone shot a puppy" I asked.

Klaus said "Well i don't know what your talking about Kol I'm fine" Klaus said.

Marcel chuckled "Yea right Rebekah literally had to leave the comfort of her own home because of how broody you are" Marcel said.

Klaus glared at him.

I laughed "Well out of my own professional opinion-" I started.

Marcel snorted "Professional opinion" He mocked.

"Well out of the 3 of us who is in a happy and successful relationship" I said.

They both glared at me.

"I'm still trying to find out how you got Davina to even be in the same room as you let alone sleep with you-" Klaus said.

Marcel covered his ears "Guys please this is Davina we are talking about" Marcel growled.

Klaus and i rolled out eyes.

"As i was saying... I'm just gonna guess and say you are upset about Rebekah and you are upset about...Well because your Klaus" I said pointing to each of them.

Klaus growled.

"Or maybe its because you miss that tasty little thing from mystic falls Carol- Cary- Oh yes Caroline" I said smirking.

Klaus got up and had me pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds. I smirked and laughed knowing i was right his grip tightened.

Marcel rolled his eyes "Let him go Klaus" Marcel said.

Klaus sighed and let go.

"Well correct me if im wrong" I said walking back to my chair.

Marcel sighed "Your sisters sending me mixed signals" Marcel said.

I smirked. "Well that's my sister for you, She's a love sick complicated puppy" I said.

Klaus chuckled "It is true Marcel you dogged a bullet" Klaus said.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "I care about her i just cant forget her and consider her a dogged bullet" Marcel said.

Klaus smirked.

"Then i suppose tell her that" I said.

Marcel sighed "Enough about me what about you Klaus" Marcel said.

"What about me" Klaus said taking a sip of his drink.

"You look just as depressed as i am..

"When did this become an intervention of feeling's" Klaus groaned

"Who's Caroline?" Marcel asked.

"A one night stand that Klaus was in love with" I said.

Klaus growled.

Marcel laughed "Klaus...In love" Marcel said.

I nodded

Marcel snorted and laughed

"No its true" I sighed.

Marcel raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

"She was a challenge, a conquest nothing else" Klaus mumbled.

"You saved her life like 3 times" I said.

Marcel smirked "You cared about her ive know you for way longer than she has and you where resistant to save my life yet you saved hers...3 times" Marcel said.

"Does it really matter, She didn't want me" Klaus said.

I chuckled "She slept with you." I said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day Klaus Mikaelson gave up" Marcel said.

"look who's talking you gave up on Rebekah all those years ago you picked being a vampire over her. You let me dagger her...You gave up on your relasionship with her" Klaus said.

"Yea...I did and i still regret it" Marcel said.

"How did you do it" Klaus said.

"How did i do what?" I asked confused.

"Get Davina to fall in love with you get her to be in a relationship with you, your just as bad as i am...How did you do it." Klaus said

I laughed "Never thought I'd see the day you asked me for advise Nik" I said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I guess i was honest about the way i felt about her...Plus i didn't try to kill everyone she knows like you did to Caroline" I said.

Klaus sighed.

"Well this seems like a brother conversation..And i'd rather not hear how you got to sleep with Davina so im going to go" Marcel said smirking.

Marcel left.

"I wanted to ask you something Kol" Klaus said

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move back in with Rebekah and I." He asked.

I raised an eyebrow "Wye?" I asked slowly.

"Where a family Kol and plus Rebekah called me about 30 minuets ago bugging me to ask you. Oh and you can ask Davina if she wants to come to" Klaus said.

"Your serious" I asked.

"I guess there day together went pretty good" Klaus said chuckling.

"Wye are you okay with Davina move in?" I asked.

Klaus sighed " She mussed have passed Rebekah's test. She loves you Kol, You love her...shes Family" Klaus said simply.

I smirked. "I'll ask her tonight" I said.

Klaus smirked "I better be going she should be home any minute and so will Rebekah" Klaus said getting up.

"Don't annoy are sister to much" I joked.

"Oh i will" Klaus said walking out the door.

I smirked.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	15. Chapter 15

Davina walked into her apartment building. As she was walking up the stairs she passed Klaus.

"Klaus?" She said.

He turned around to look at her.

"Well hello there Davina, How was your day with my sister?" Klaus asked.

Davina smiled "Great we had a lot of fun" Davina said.

Klaus smirked "I find that surprising, My sister doesn't really know how to be socially nice" Klaus said.

Davina chuckled "And you do" Davina said.

Klaus chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Davina asked.

"Just having a nice little chat with Kol." Klaus said.

Davina raised an eyebrow "About what?" She asked.

Klaus smiled "That's for him to tell you love...I'll see you hopefully tomorrow if all goes well" Klaus said walking of.

Davina smiled "Bye Klaus" She said as he was walking away.

Once Davina was up the stairs she opened her apartment door.

"Kol" She called.

Kol walked out of the bedroom and as soon as he sough her he smiled.

"Hello love" He said walking up to her and kissing her passionately.

Davina smiled "hi" She said.

"How was your day with my sister?" Kol asked.

Davina smiled "Really good i think she is really starting to like me we had alot of fun" She said.

"And she didn't try to strangle you or anything like that?." Kol asked

"Nope she was perfectly kind and sweet" Davina said

Kol snickered "That's hard to believe" Kol said.

Davina smiled " Klaus said the same thing. You and Klaus have to start being nicer to your sister she has feelings to. " She said.

"When did you talk to Klaus" Kol asked.

"Like five minuets ago in the hallway" Davina said.

Kol nodded

"How was your day with Klaus" Davina asked.

Kol smiled "As good as can be expected.. i got to psycho Analise Klaus and Marcel" Kol said.

Davina gave him a questioning look "Wait...Marcel was there to"

Kol nodded "Yep Klaus brought him with i swear those 2 are attached by the hip" Kol sighed

Davina smiled

"So...How does dinner sound for tonight..I'll cook. there was something that i wanted to ask you." Kol said.

Davina smiled "Ok" She said.

Kol smiled ""Its a date then.'

He kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p>It was about 6:30 and Davina was trying to find something to where to her dinner date with Kol. She had just got out of the shower and finished curling her hair. After about 15 minuets of searching through her closit for something to here she decided on a red strapless mini dress with Flower pattern's on it. She put the finishing touches on her Makeup and by then it was 7:00pm. She walked out of her bedroom to find Kol setting the table when he sough her his smiled and his eyes widened he walked up to her and kissed her lips.<p>

"You look stunning Darling" Kol said.

Davina smiled "You dont look so bad yourself" Davina said Kol was wearing a black Dress shirt un-tucked and dark jeans.

Kol smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down at the table across from Kol.

"Wow this looks delicious" Davina said.

Kol smirked "One of my many talents darling" Kol said.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Davina asked taking a bite of her food.

"Well...I was talking with Klaus after Marcel left and he asked me if i wanted to move back in with Rebekah and him he was practically begging for me to." Kol said smirking.

Davina raised an eyebrow "Really?" Davina asked.

"Well it might have been Rebekah's idea and i many have extradited on the begging a bit" Kol said smiling.

Davina laughed.

"And Rebekah convinced him to ask me to ask you if you wanted to move in with Rebekah Klaus and I." Kol said taking a sip of his wine.

Davina stared at him for a couple seconds.

"Your serious" Davina said smiling.

Kol nodded "Yes i am i think Rebekah is lonely without any female company. so you will have to deal with her. And well then theirs Klaus with his bipolar mood changes and yelling. But of course you would get to spend 24/7 with yours truly" Kol said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"So what do you say do you want to move in with me...And my 2 pestering siblings." Kol said smirking.

Davina smiled. "Yes i would love to move in with you...And your to pestering siblings" Davina said laughing.

Kol got up and kissed Davina Kol ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip. Davina parted her lips slightly allowing Kol access to plunge his tongue into Davina's mouth. Kol used his vampire speed to get him and Davina to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Kol pushed Davina up against the bedroom wall kissing down her neck Davina could feel his hardened member picking st her stomach.. Kol stepped back and removed his shirt. Her hands were on him instantly, Scratching their way down his abs She smiled as he shuddered beneath her touch. Kol ripped open her dress and tossed it aside leaving her in only her matching bra and panties set. Kol moved her and him to the bed his mouth never leaving hers. Once on the bed Kol quickly unsnapped bra Kol kissed down her neck and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Kol" She moaned

"Davina's hands went to unhook his jeans leaving him only in his boxers..

hooked a finger around her panties pulling them down.

"Please" Davina moaned

Kol plunged 2 fingers into her dripping wet core as he kissed her. Davina moaned into her mouth.

"I need you" she moaned.

Kol smirked and quickly removed his boxers.

"As you wish darling" Kol said as he plunged his hardened member into her pussy. Davina moaned loudly. Kol filled her completely her whole body felt like it was on fire. Kol groaned loudly along with Davina.

"Harder" Davina moaned.

She groaned as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in harder.

"Oh! God." Davina yelled as Kol begin to pump into her faster.

Davina's hips started to meet his her nails dig into his shoulders making Kol groan louder. Davina shrieked breathlessly as his cock hit her g-spot. His thrusts continued to hit her g-spot and Davina moaned. Kol kissed down her neck. Kol placed his thumb over her clit and rubbed it roughly as she came over the edge him following shortly after.

Kol rolled off of Davina and Davina layed on his chest breathless.

"I love you so much Davina" Kol said.

Davina smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you to Kol" Davina said yawning.

"Just think tomorrow we get to move in with my siblings wont it be fun" Kol said sarcastically

Davina laughed.

"Rebekah is not that bad Kol" Davina whispered smiling.

Kol rolled his eyes "You haven't had to deal with her and Klaus for over a thousand years." Kol said

"True..But hopefully I'll get to spend the next thousand years with you...and your family" Davina whispered snuggling into his chest.

Kol raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kol said wanting to confirm what he heard he never thought Davina would want to become a vampire even for him.

He hears no response.

"Davina" He whispered.

She snuggled closer to him fast asleep Kol would be sure to ask her about that tomorrow..

Kol smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight my love" He whispered falling into his own slumber.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 15! sorry i have not updated in a little bit. PLEASE REVEIW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW for chapter 16 :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	16. Chapter 16

Davina woke up to the sun shining in her eyes she yawned and looked up at Kol and stared at him...She was really in love with him she was everything she could ever ask for and now she was going to be moving in with him...And Rebekah and Klaus it would diffidently take some getting used to she figured it would be sorta easy to live with Rebekah..She was a drama queen and had a bit of a tempter but Davina sough Rebekah as someone who she could be best friends with. And Klaus...That might be alittle more difficult he had major anger problems and he had killed tons of people but Davina would have to try and make it work after all he was Kol's brother. Davina's thoughts where interrupted by Kol's voice.

"You know its creepy to stare at someone in there sleep" Kol said with his eyes closed but smirking.

Davina smiled.

"I don't care i like looking at you in your sleep your so..Peacefully" Davina whispered.

Kol opened his eyes and kissed Davina on the lips flipping her onto her back so he was on top of her.

"Good morning love" Kol said smiling.

"Good morning Kol" Davina said giggling pulling him into another kiss. with. was inturrumpted by Davina's phone ringing

"Kol?" Davina whispered.

"Yes, Davina?" Kol said smirking as he kissed down her neck.

"I have to answer my phone" She said smiling.

Kol sighed pulled away and rolled over

"Fine" Kol grumbled smiling

Davina giggled and shook her head

Davina reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone the color idea read Bekah she answered it.

"Hey Bekah" Davina said as she got up from the bed and started putting on her clothes starting with her bra and panties.

"Hello Davina, I just wanted to call and see if Kol may have asked you anything yesterday?" Rebekah said over the phone.

Davina smiled "Yes he did...And i said yes i am going to be moving in with you Klaus and him." Davina said.

"Yay that is great finally i will have another girl in the house" Rebekah squealed.

Davina laughed and looked over at Kol who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"So what time do you want to bring yours and Kol's stuff over" Rebekah asked.

"Uhh well i need time to pack and i should tell Marcel.. So how about maybe 1:00pm?" Davina asked.

"That sounds perfect...Klaus is usually in less of a mood after 12:00pm." Rebekah said chuckling.

Davina smiled.

"Ok i'll see you then Bekah" Davina said.

"Ok bye-bye" Rebekah said.

Davina hung up the phone smiling and looked back at Kol who was still laying with his eyes closed Davina turned back around and heard a swoosh and Kol was standing in front of her completely naked she jumped back alitle surprised.

"Kol you scared me" Davina said smiling.

Kol smirked and leaned in and captured her lips for a kiss.

"I love you Davina" Kol said.

"I love you too" Davina said smiling.

Davina leaned back in and kissed her again Davina moaned into the kiss then Kol pulled back.

"As much as i would want to continue this Kol, I have to take a shower and get dressed." Davina said.

Kol groaned and sighed

"I didn't say you couldn't join me" Davina said casually walking into the bathroom.

Kol's eyes lit up as he ran into the bathroom with her.

After a very hot and wet shower Davina and Kol got dressed for the day. Then started packing up Davina's stuff.

"you know for a girl you don't have alot of stuff." Kol said smiling.

Davina smiled "I'm going to take that as a compliment" Davina said smirking.

Kol walked up to Davina and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wye don't you go tell Marcel the big news and i will finish up packing for you then i can go pack my stuff bring it over here so we can bring it to Klaus's house" Kol said smirking.

"Are you sure?" Davina asked

Kol nodded "i'm sure love," Kol said.

Davina nodded "Ok, How do you think Marcel is going to react?" Davina asked.

Kol sighed "Most likely like an overprotective parent." Kol said smirking.

Davina rolled her eyes "Hes not that bad" Davina said.

"Your right he's worse" Kol joked.

Davina laughed.

Kol leaned in and kissed Davina after a few seconds he pulled back.

"Tell Marcel i said Hi" Kol said.

Davina nodded "I love you" Davina said.

"I love you to Darling" Kol as she walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Davina arrived at Marcel's Apartment and walked into the door to find Josh sitting on the couch. Josh smiled when he sough her and instantly got up and hugged Davina.<p>

"Hi Davina" Josh said.

"Hi josh, What are you doing here?" Davina asked.

"Just talking to Marcel." Josh replied.

Marcel walked out of a room and smiled when he sough her.

"Hey D, What can i do for you?" Marcel asked.

"uhh i just wanted to talk to you about something if that's okay?" Davina asked.

"Yea of course Josh was just leaving." Marcel said.

"Yea i have a date with Aidan" Josh said.

Davina smiled "Josh and Aidan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Davina sang.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"i know a good ship name...Jaidan" Davina said.

Marcel and Josh laughed.

"We should totally go on a double date" Davina said smiling

"hahaha very funny" Josh said smiling.

Davina laughed "I'll see you later D" Josh said.

Davina smiled "By Josh have fun with Aidan" Davina said teasingly as Josh walked out the door.

Marcel motioned for her to sit so she sat down on the couch next to Marcel.

"So what did you want to talk about D?" Marcel asked.

"Well...I just thought i should let you know that im moving out of my apartment-" Davina started.

"What... Wye, where are you going" Marcel rambled.

"To move in with Kol, Klaus and Rebekah" Davina finished.

Marcel's eyes widened "Wye..." Marcel asked.

Davina rolled her eyes "Because Kol asked me to and because he is my boyfriend and i want to move in with him." Davina said.

"And Rebekah and Klaus" Marcel said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Davina said.

"Im not sure if that's a good idea D" Marcel said.

Davina sighed "I know you don't trust Kol-" Davina started.

"Its not that i don't trust Kol...Well its not fully because of that D its about the fact that Kol Rebekah and Klaus fight alot and i don't want you to get in the middle of it, not to mention the fact that Klaus has major anger problems and has a grudge against you" Marcel said.

"I'm a witch Marcel i can take care of myself and Kol would never let Klaus or Rebekah hurt me..And i know Rebekah would never purposely hurt me I'm starting to trust her and Klaus...I'll learn to live with if i want to be with Kol im going to have to get used to his family." Davina said.

Marcel sighed "Are you sure this is what you want D?" Marcel said.

Davina nodded "Yes...It is." Davina said.

Marcel nodded "Can i ask you something?" Marcel asked.

"Yea of course you can" Davina said smiling.

"Kol's a vampire..He's not going to age your a witch you will age...If he asked you to become a vampire would you?" Marcel asked.

Davina shifted uncomfortably

"He would never force me to become a vampire Marcel" Davina said.

"I know Davina but would you become a vampire for him Davina."

Davina thought about it for a few seconds.

Davina nodded "Yea...Yea i would..Obviously not right now but i would" Davina said.

Marcel nodded "You would really give up your life for Kol?" Marcel asked.

"I love Kol Marcel, And i want to be with him forever and to be with someone forever...You have to live forever." Davina said.

"Ok" Marcel said smiling

Davina looked up and Marcel.

"Your not going to yell or scream or try to make me change my mind" Davina said

Marcel laughed "I just want you to be happy Davina and Kol.. I can tell that he makes you happy..Right?." Marcel said smiling.

Davina smiled "Yea he does" Davina said

"Then that's all that matters" Marcel said

Davina hugged Marcel.

"I love you Marcel" Davina said.

"I love you to D" Marcel said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR CHAPTER 17 :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	17. Chapter 17

Davina was walking out of Marcel's apartment when her phone started ringing, looking down at the caller id, she smiled to herself, it was Kol. She picked it up, almost immediately.

"Hey Kol"

"Hello Darling" Kol said in a awfully cheerful voice, she could almost feel the relief in his voice and it made her smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to just meet at Nik's house since I'm already on my way there?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Ok I'll see you in a bit, love" Kol said.

"Ok bye Kol, I love you!"

"I love you to Darling" Kol spoke gently before he hung up, he truly was happy.

Davina got in her car and starting driving to Klaus's house.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Davina arrived at Klaus's home, jumping out of her car, she went straight to the door and knocked, Rebekah answered and her expression changed from an annoyed look to a big, bright smile, when she saw Davina, her face lit up. Rebekah brought Davina into a tight hug, so tight almost forgetting her Vampire strength, but Davina hugged her back anyway.<p>

"Hi Bekah" Davina said chuckling.

"Davina, I'm so glad you're here, Nik and Kol are being their annoying selves" Rebekah said sighing over dramatically.

Davina chuckled.

"Come in" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

"Kol, Davina's here" Rebekah yelled

Davina stepped inside the house and Rebekah led her to the living room where Kol and Klaus were talking as soon as Kol saw her, he stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello Darling" Kol beamed.

"Hello Kol" Davina said smiling.

Kol kissed her again.

Rebekah groaned

"Knock it off you too!, There are other people in the room, be considerate" Rebekah said.

"Don't be jealous Bekah" Kol said smirking.

Rebekah scoffed, "Oh please!"

Klaus chuckled

"Are you sure you want to move into this mad house Davina, there's still time to change your mind" Klaus said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"I'll learn to live with it" Davina said.

Kol smirked.

"Now, as long as Nik agrees not stick a dagger in my back, I will be as civil as possible" Kol tested, smirking at the way, his brother flared up at the comment.

"I second that notion" Rebekah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me a reason to dagger you and I wont dagger you" Klaus said quite lazily, already bored at the conversation.

Rebekah and Kol glared at Klaus.

"Don't worry, I won't let him dagger you" Davina spoke up.

"As if you could stop me, little witch" Klaus said chuckling.

Davina glared at Klaus and was about to respond when Kol spoke.

"Lets not test that that, okay?" Kol said.

"Fine, I will not dagger you or Rebekah" Klaus said sighing

Kol smirked.

"At least not in this century" Klaus added.

Rebekah glared at him.

"I'll take that deal" Kol said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Rebekah sighed.

Klaus chuckled.

"Come on Darling, I'll show you where our room is before Rebekah tries to stake Nik" Kol said smirking.

Rebekah and Klaus both rolled there eyes.

Davina nodded and followed Kol up to their room.

When they got to the room Davina stepped inside it was a large room, very modern, very cozy, very them.

"What do you think?" Kol asked laying down on the bed.

"Its perfect" Davina said smiling as she jumped down next to Kol, giggling.

Kol flipped himself over so he was laying towards her.

"Can I ask you something love?" Kol questioned already anxious for the answer.

"Sure" Davina said shifting closer towards Kol.

"Before you went to sleep last night you mumbled something about wanting to spend the next thousand years with my family and I" Kol said, stroking her face gently, looking into her eyes searching for something, anything. Scared of rejection by the only girl in a thousand years that he has every cared about, or put before himself.

"Did I? I don't remember" Davina said smiling to herself.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Would you really consider becoming a vampire for me?" Kol asked a bit perplexed as to what she saw in him.

"You're the second person to ask me that today."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Marcel" Davina breathed out.

"What did you say?" Kol questioned eagerly, never really one for patience.

"Well I said that If you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever and I want to be with you forever Kol Mikealson" Davina said.

Kol smiled.

"You would really become a vampire? Give up your life, Give up being a witch, for me?" Kol asked.

Davina nodded.

"Obviously not anytime soon but yeah I would. That is if you want to spend forever with me?" Davina said smiling.

Kol smiled right back at her and kissed her, gently before pulling back.

"Absolutely love, I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of eternity" Kol said and kissed her again.

Heat exploded between them and Davina responded eagerly by wrapping her arms around his neck burying her hands in the soft, and subtly waves of his hair. Pulling back after some much needed air, Kol rolled on top of her, using his vampire speed, making her shriek into a fit of giggles. The way his lips moved over hers with such intensity and passion, made her moan loudly and in that moment he knew that he would never be able to get enough of her. She was his and as long he lived his eternal life, she would be his and no-one else.

"Kol, Davina stop making out and come here for a minute!" Rebekah yelled from down stairs.

Separating, Kol remained hovered over Davina. Both of them breathing heavily and gazing at each, deep in thought, before Davina's lips curled upwards into a shy smile, her face flustered, lips swollen and hair a disheveled mess, in that moment Kol could have sworn that his cold, undead heart skipped a beat.

Davina released a rough breathe, one that she didn't even know she was holding in, "We should probably go downstairs"

"Yeah we probably should love"

Davina and Kol laughed and walked back downstairs into the kitchen where Rebekah was.

"What do you want Bekah" Kol said annoyed at the fact that his darling sister had just interrupted an amazing moment between himself and his girl.

"I was just telling Nik we should have a movie night to celebrate Davina moving in with us and Kol moving back in with us" Rebekah said.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"And I told her it was a horrible idea." Klaus said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No one cares what you think Nik!" Rebekah said

"I have to agree with Nik on this one Bekah I'd rather spend time with Davina" Kol said smiling while looking down at the girl embraced in his arms.

Rebekah groaned.

"What do you think Davina?" Rebekah asked.

Davina smiled.

"I think a movie night would be nice" Davina said.

Kol groaned and Rebekah squealed with excitement.

"See I win" Rebekah said.

"No you didn't its two against two, Rebekah" Klaus said.

Davina looked up at Kol.

"Please Kol.." Davina wined.

Kol sighed

"Fine" Kol groaned.

"See I win again" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Kol.

"You're so whipped brother" Klaus said smirking.

"No I'm in love" Kol said smirking

Klaus laughed and muddled under his breathe "So whipped " and Davina smiled.

"Fine, a movie night it is but it has to be a scary movie" Kol said.

"Paranormal Activity" Davina and Rebekah said together.

"Great minds think alike" Rebekah said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"Klaus, Kol, Make popcorn" Rebekah ordered dragging Davina to the living room.

After the popcorn was made and the movie was set up everyone was getting comfortable, Rebekah was sitting with her feet on the couch, while Davina and Kol were sitting against the front of the couch Kol had his arm around Davina, and Klaus was sitting on the couch chair in the room. All covered in blankets. Davina smiled and hit play.

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes into the movie everyone was completely relaxed Rebekah was now laying sideways on the couch Davina and Kol where laying in front of the couch Davina had her head on Kol's chest and Kol had his arm wrapped around her waist, And Klaus was laying in the couch chair, the room was completely black except for the TV screen. The movie was starting to get slightly scarier and was at the part where something was about to jump out.<p>

"People are so stupid in these horror movies" Klaus mumbled looking away from the TV.

"Scared Nik?" Kol asked smirking.

"Not at all" Klaus said.

"Then why aren't you looking at the screen?" Davina asked.

Kol smirked at her.

Klaus sighed and looked up at the screen.

Then a scary figure popped out at the scream Davina flinched along with Rebekah but Klaus and Kol didn't move an inch.

"What are you guys doing?" A male voice said from behind the couch. Davina screamed along with Rebekah. Even Klaus even seamed to visibly flinch along with Kol who jumped to his feet and turned on the lamp.

"Lijah..?" Kol breathed out the breathe he was holding in.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow, I will try to post chapter 18 as soon as possible. :)<p>

-Amber


	18. Chapter 18

"Lijah..?" Kol breathed out the breathe he was holding in.

"Kol" Elijah said smiling.

Kol smiled.

Rebekah breathed heavily, "You scared the crap out of me Lijah!"

Davina stood up next to Kol.

Klaus smirked.

"Not his fault you get scared easily sister..You're a vampire yet you still screamed like a little girl" Klaus teased.

Rebekah scoffed angrily "Nik, I am a girl and I saw you jump"

"No I didn't" Klaus cockily retorted.

"Davina did Nik flinch?" Rebekah asked.

"Kol flinched I'm not sure about Klaus" Davina said smiling.

Klaus laughed.

"Scared of our big brother Kol?" Klaus mocked.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Davina screamed I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Kol whined wrapping an arm around Davina's waist, pulling her back into his chest, inhaling her scent.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, big brother?" Klaus asked smirking, empathising the big brother part.

"Rebekah called and told me Kol was alive and I wanted to see for myself, if it was true" Elijah said.

Kol smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yep he's back and annoying as ever " Rebekah mumbled.

Davina laughed.

Elijah smiled, "It's good to see you alive brother"

"Its good to see you to Lijah" Kol said smirking

"If I may ask, how are you alive?" Elijah asked.

"Alive or in my own body, they're two surprisingly different stories?" Kol asked.

"Both"

"Well you can thank mother for bringing me back to life but she put me in a witches body, good looking body I must say but nothing in comparison to myself " Kol explained.

"So how are you in your own body as a vampire?" Elijah asked.

Kol turned to Davina and smiled.

"You can thank Davina for that" Klaus butted in.

Elijah turned to look at the woman Kol had his arm wrapped protectively around.

"Lijah this is my girlfriend Davina, Davina this is my big brother, I know so many siblings " Kol said.

Elijah's eyes widened at the word girlfriend, he turned to Rebekah who just nodded.

"Its nice to meet you, Davina" Elijah said awkwardly smiling.

"Its nice to meet you to, Elijah" Davina said politely.

There was an awkward silence where Elijah just stared at Davina then back at Kol trying to figure out if Kol was kidding or not.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed Davina's hand.

"Come on Davina let's go talk in my room before Elijah's head explodes trying to piece this one together" Rebekah said smiling.

Davina laughed and turned to Kol who gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Rebekah groaned and pulled Davina out of the room.

Elijah looked at Kol and raised an eyebrow.

"Kol I know you are used to using witches in the past making them fall in love with you then dumping or killing them but Davina seems like a nice girl you shouldn't-" Elijah said.

Kol rolled his eyes Klaus smirked.

"No Elijah...Kol and Davina are actually dating. Davina just moved in here with us actually" Klaus explained.

Elijah processed the information then looked at the look on Kol's face.

"You love her" Elijah said letting out a deep breath.

"Yea, I love her Lijah, she's my everything" Kol said smiling.

Elijah smiled brightly.

"I'm happy for you Kol" Elijah said.

Kol nodded.

"Thanks Elijah" Kol said.

Elijah nodded.

"Well then how about a drink" Klaus said smirking.

* * *

><p>Rebekah dragged Davina upstairs to her bedroom and as soon as they got there Davina sat on the bed and Rebekah started fixing her hair.<p>

"What do you think they're talking about?" Davina asked.

"Klaus and Kol are probably explaining to Elijah that you and Kol are actually dating and in love" Rebekah said smirking.

Davina nodded.

"So, Have you had a chance to talk to Marcel yet?" Davina asked.

"No..I think he's avoiding me ." Rebekah said.

Davina smiled

"He's not avoiding you Bekah, he's probably just busy" Davina said.

"No, He's avoiding me I tried calling him but it goes straight to message, every time" Rebekah sighed.

"Here give me your phone" Davina said smiling.

"Why?"

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Just give it Bekah" Davina said chuckling.

Rebekah sighed and handed Davina her phone, and Davina called Marcel's phone.

"What are you-" Rebekah questioned

"Shhh" Davina said, Marcel's number went to voice mail instantly.

"See I told you he's ignoring me" Rebekah mumbled.

Davina picked up her own phone and dialled Marcel's number he picked up instantly.

"Hey D, Whats up?" Marcel asked almost immediately.

"Told you" Rebekah whispered.

Davina tossed the phone to Rebekah.

Rebekah looked pissed.

"Talk" Davina mouthed.

Rebekah sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Marcel" Rebekah said walking into the bathroom.

Davina giggled and laid down on the bed, Kol walked into the room.

"What are you laughing about?" Kol asked smirking.

"I'm playing matchmaker" Davina said smiling.

Kol laughed and laid down on the bed next to her.

"How did your talk with Elijah go?" Davina asked.

"Pretty good, He just wants me to be happy" Kol said.

Davina smiled.

"And do I make you happy Kol Mikaelson?" Davina teased smiling.

Kol chuckled and brought her into a kiss.

"You make me very happy Davina Claire, Do I make you happy?" Kol mumbled into her mouth.

Davina nodded into the kiss and mumbled "Yes"

And then it happens. A dull, throbbing sort of ache in her temples. It hurt a lot, not enough to scream, but enough to flinch and turn to the side putting her head into Kol's chest. When she scrunches her face up for the second time, Kol notices.

"Hey, hey ..Davina are you ok?" He asked, placing one hand on her lower back rubbing circles trying to sooth her and the other on her face gently caressing her cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine Kol, a bit of a headache but I'll live" She said, trying to convince herself more than him, she hadn't had a headache in so long, it wasn't normal.

"Sure love?" He questioned once more, thoughts began running through her head, was she really fine?, if she wasn't what was wrong with her?, would she live?, would Kol be okay? would she be okay?

"Yes" she smiled, trying to sound and appear confident.

"Okay love" He said still not sure, he bent down to kiss her.

However, just in that moment, the bathroom door flew open and out came Rebekah with an expressionless expression making Davina think the conversation went horribly wrong.

"What did he say?" Davina asked frowning.

"I'm not talking until, my brother leaves, so leave Kol" Rebekah said quite rudely and stubbornly.

Kol sighed and gave Davina a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you downstairs love, ok?" Kol said.

Davina nodded standing up giving and Rebekah a questioning look. As soon as the door shut Rebekah starting smiling brightly.

"Marcel asked me out to dinner tomorrow night" Rebekah sung happily jumping up and down squealing in excitement, until Davina hugged Rebekah and started jumping up and down with her.

"This is so great Bekah" Davina said smiling.

"I know right" Rebekah beamed, then suddenly frowned and her jumping came to an abrupt holt.

Davina gave her a questioning look.

"Whats wrong?" Davina asked

"I have nothing to wear" Rebekah groaned.

"You have a massive closet full of clothes" Davina chuckled

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then she had an idea, her eyes lit up and she started smiling again.

"I know" Rebekah squealed.

"What?" Davina asked, hesitantly.

"Four short yet joyous words Davina, You me shopping tomorrow" Rebekah said smirking.

"Sorry Bekah but I really wanted to spend tomorrow with Kol" Davina smiled slightly, imagining all the things they could do together, alone.

"But you need something to wear too." Rebekah insisted walking over to her dresser.

"Why...?" Davina questioned curiously, wondering if she really wanted to know, curiosity did kill the cat after all.

"Well you see Marcel thought it would be a good idea if we did a double date, Marcel and I, You and Kol." Rebekah said enthusiastically.

"Bekah, do you really think that Kol is going to agree to that?" Davina asked giggling.

"He will if you ask him." Rebekah whined.

Davina rolled her eyes, scrunching her face up slightly at pain currently living in her forehead, unknowingly to Rebekah, who continued whining.

"Please."

Davina sighed.

"Fine...I'll ask Kol-" Davina said, after a minute of please's.

Rebekah squealed in excitement.

"But I'm not making any promises okay, Bekah?" Davina said.

Rebekah nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow i will post chapter 19 as soon as possible :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	19. Chapter 19

Davina and Rebekah walked downstairs hand in hand, to where Kol, Klaus and Elijah were talking. Davina sat next to Kol who put an arm around her, enclosing her small frame in his left arm tightly as if to say he was never going to let her go.

"So what did Marcel say Bekah?" Kol asked, honestly curious.

"He asked me on a date." Rebekah said smiling.

"And hear I thought he had dodged that bullet quite a long time ago" Klaus smirked.

"Shut up Nik!" Rebekah yelled angrily.

"I see I haven't missed much..." Elijah mumbled taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Oh you know you missed us" Kol smiled genuinely before gently chuckling to himself.

Rebekah smiled and Klaus chuckled as well.

"So Davina, tell me how you came to meet my brother" Elijah asked turning towards Davina.

"Esther sent him to spy on me and steal the white oak stake" Davina said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"You had a white oak stake...wait where is our dear mother?" Elijah asked.

Klaus shrugged, "Skipped town, ran like coward she is, I guess"

"And father?" Elijah asked particularly worried about his father in general.

"The same" Klaus responded monotone.

"Well as much as I would like to hear the rest of this conversation I'm getting really tired so I'm going to go to bed" Davina said standing up, yawning.

"I'll come with you love," Kol said smirking, knowing what this meant for him.

"Goodnight Davina, remember shopping tomorrow!" Rebekah said over enthusiastically.

Kol raised an eyebrow

"Goodnight Bekah, Klaus, Elijah" Davina said walking out of the room with Kol as Klaus and Elijah said there goodnights.

Once they got to the room Davina started to change into her pajamas.

Kol gave her a questioning look.

"Leave them off love" Kol spoke eagerly, obviously wanting what's his.

"I'm tired Kol, it's called the perks of being human"

"You're a witch, Davina Claire, not entirely human" He whisper stepping closer and closer until he was pushed up behind her, his lips on her shoulders.

"Not tonight Kol, I'm actually really tired" She said yawning.

"Fine" He moaned, "So shopping with Bekah?"

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Marcel asked her out on a date and well Rebekah told Marcel that it should be a double date and now we're kinda going on a double date" Davina spoke so gently and so quickly that if Kol wasn't a vampire he wouldn't of heard.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"A double date" Kol chuckled.

Davina nodded.

"What do you think?" Davina spoke once more drifting in and out of consciousness, so tired.

Kol thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think its a great idea" Kol said smirking.

"Really?" Davina spoke huskily.

Kol nodded.

"Really." Kol said.

Davina smiled.

"I'm glad" Davina said kissing Kol, before pulled away abruptly when her head started pounding again, she winced in pain.

"Davina are you okay?" Kol asked concerned.

Davina nodded closing her eyes tightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just still have a bad headache" Davina said.

Kol nodded a little unsure, Davina looked up at Kol and saw the concern in his eyes.

Davina smiled a little smile, even though her head was pounding, it was nice knowing how much she mean't to him.

"I'm fine Kol, really" Davina assured him.

Kol nodded hesitantly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok darling, maybe you're just tired let's get some sleep love." Kol said taking off his shirt as Davina laid down on the bed as soon as Kol laid down on the bed Davina snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Davina, I love you" Kol whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Kol, I love you to" Davina mumbled already falling asleep.

"Kol, you're phone's still in you're pocket and it's annoying me" Davina moaned once more.

"I don't have my phone..." He said slightly perplexed, "Ohhh, that's umm.. that's me love" His entire face turning the color of a beetroot before turning to look at the beautiful sight next to him only to notice, her fast asleep and drooling all over the pillow.

* * *

><p>Davina woke up early the next morning and as she turned to look over at Kol who had his head buried in her hair she smiled and looked over to the right side of the bed only to see Rebekah there smiling.<p>

Davina let out a loud, ear-piercing scream, Kol abruptly woke up and looked over at Davina.

"Wh- Whats wrong?" Kol asked concerned scanning for any signs of injury over Davina's body and looked up to where Davina was looking and when he saw Rebekah standing there he flinched.

"Bekah what are you doing?" Kol groaned nuzzling into Davina's neck.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Its time to wake up Davina, we have to go shopping remember?" Rebekah said.

Davina looked at the alarm clock it read 10:00.

"Bekah, Its 10:00 can't we go later?" Davina groaned laying back down.

"No!" Rebekah screamed ripping the blankets off of Davina and Kol,

Kol groaned and rolled over "You're lucky we have clothes on Bekah..."

"Eww Kol" Rebekah spoke louder than needed.

Davina sighed and sat up smiling, "There I'm up" she mocked.

"Good, be downstairs in 10 minutes or less otherwise I'm coming back up here" Rebekah said walking out of the room.

Davina laughed and looked over at Kol.

"Kol" Davina whispered.

Kol didn't move, she had a feeling he was pretending to be asleep.

Davina smiled.

"Okay, I guess you can't join me in the shower then." Davina sighed.

Kol eyes shot open and he sat up.

"I'm up" Kol said immediately

Davina giggled and walked into the bathroom Kol following closely behind her.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later Kol and Davina walked downstairs, Elijah was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while Klaus was sitting down and talking to Elijah, who wasn't really paying much attention. Rebekah stood next to the table looking as if she has been pacing back and forth...totally pissed.<p>

"I said ten minutes not half a bloody hour" Rebekah shrieked.

"Calm down Bekah" Kol said smirking.

"I thought you were going to go drag us out of bed if we weren't down in ten minutes" Davina mocked smiling.

"Yes well I heard some rather disturbing noises coming from upstairs and I did not want to walk in on something that would scar me for life...sounded like someone was dying, with all those shrieks that sounded a donkey although Davina sounded quite lovely" Rebekah smirked

Davina blushed and well Kol just stood there looking like a child who had his candy taken from him.

"Just ignore her darling, like I do whenever she's in a mood. I'm guessing it's because she's nervous about her date with Marcel or should I say double date." Kol said rather charismatically.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah screamed.

Kol just stood there beaming.

"Elijah tell Kol to shut up!" Rebekah screamed stomping her foot on the ground.

"Kol stop antagonizing your sister, Rebekah stop telling Kol to shut up" Elijah sighed.

Kol and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Come on Davina we have shopping to do let's get away from all these men" Rebekah said.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah rolled there eyes.

"Okay" Davina said chuckling, bending down she gave Kol a quick kiss and then both Rebekah and Davina said their goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

><p>After going to what seemed like 100 different stores and trying on 100 different outfits, Rebekah dragged Davina into a small boutique and came out of the changing room she'd been in for twenty minutes, in a green strapless knee length dress that hugged all Rebekah's curves perfectly.<p>

"Well, How do I look?" She asked, already knowing how good she looked.

"You look amazing Bekah." Davina said smiling.

Rebekah smiled brightly.

"Ok I'm going to get this one" Rebekah said smiling brightly

Davina smiled but stopped suddenly when her head started hurting, it wasn't like the night before, it was a lot worse. She shut her eyes tightly, painfully hoping that the feeling she was feeling would go away but it didn't the pain increased and Davina let out a small cry.

"Davina." Rebekah said her face changing rapidly from happy to concerned.

Davina dropped to her knees in immense pain clutching her head tightly as she clamped her eyes shut tightly every window in the store begun to explode inwards.

"Davina!" Rebekah panicked flashing towards her, shielding her from the broken glass that lay surrounding them before knelling down next to her.

Davina screamed out in pain as her face and body begun to turn bright red, and a trickle of blood ran down from her nose and ears, the people in the store starting rushing towards the exit. While Rebekah begun compelling people, Davina was sobbing her head was hurting so much she couldn't breathe, everything in the store started to fly in different directions, smashing as everything started colliding into walls.

"Davina!" Rebekah screamed rushing towards her and shaking her.

The pain in Davina's head had begun to die down to were she could breathe again however she was still sobbing.

"Davina shhh your okay, calm down" Rebekah soothed her gently, holding onto her tightly.

"My head it hurt so much" Davina sobbed.

Rebekah quickly picked her up and flashed her away.

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Davina arrived at the Mikaelson's manor shortly after. Rebekah quickly opened the door still holding onto Davina who had stopped crying. Kol was talking to Klaus and Elijah but as soon as her saw her, his eyes widened immensely.<p>

"Davina!" Kol said while running over to where Rebekah had laid Davina down.

"Kol" Davina whispered.

"What the bloody hell happened Rebekah" Klaus growled.

"I- I don't know" Rebekah stuttered.

Kol was knelling down by Davina.

"Are you okay Davina?" Kol asked, to scared to touch her like he wanted to.

"I'm okay" Davina said.

Rebekah scoffed "You are not okay Davina, you made an entire store explode!" Rebekah yelled.

"M-My head it hurt so much i c-couldn't- I didn't mean to-" Davina stumbled to find the right words barely managing to string a full sentence together.

"Shhhh its okay" Kol said pulling her into a hug glaring at Rebekah.

"I'm sorry Davina i didn't mean it like that I'm just worried about you where in so much pain..." Rebekah said.

Davina nodded and sniffled.

"You said your head was hurting last night" Kol looked down at Davina trying to piece together what had happened to her.

Davina nodded, "It was way worse this time my head felt like it was going to explode, I couldn't breath and I had no control over my magic..."

"And how about now?" Elijah asked.

"Now.. it's okay my head still hurts but not as bad as before" Davina said.

"How odd" Elijah replied curious himself.

"I'm probably just sick" said Davina

"People don't make stores explode when there sick Davina" Rebekah spoke hastily.

"Witches do" Davina uttered not to confident in her answer

"Maybe we should try giving her vampire blood?" Klaus questioned.

"Will it help?" Davina asked.

"If your sick it will stop the infection right away." Elijah answered, self-assuredly.

"But only if you're okay with it Davina" Kol assured her, clasping her hand in both of his.

Davina nodded.

"Okay then" Kol said lifting one of his wrists up to his mouth and biting into it and gradually placing her into a sitting position and putting his bleeding wrist to Davina's mouth, he held it there for a few seconds allowing her to indulge in the sweet taste before pulling away.

"How do you feel?" Kol asked.

Davina nodded, "Fine"

"So just don't die in the next-" Klaus started chuckling until-

Davina started gagging.

"Davina-" Kol started to lunge forward towards her, she started coughing up the blood that Kol had given her.

"Her body is rejecting the blood" Elijah whispered.

"Why?" Kol growled.

"I have no idea" Elijah said looking down at Davina who was still coughing up blood.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review favorite follow i will post chapter 20 as soon as i can :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Davina are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Kol asked his voice laced with concern, eyes wide with worry.

"Kol, I swear I'm fine..." Davina reassured him for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour.

Kol let out a long and weary sigh before quickly wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame and burying his face in her neck. He let out another sigh, this time in content and relaxed into her, silently wishing they could remain the way they were forever.

"Davina, I'm just saying that you should take it easy till we find out whats wrong with you" Kol whispered softly against the silky smoothness that was her skin.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Davina growled, getting increasingly angry at the over protectiveness that the Mikaelson family felt for her.

"Then why is your body rejecting vampire blood?" Kol inquired not wanting to push her and argument, trying to stay calm even though he was worried beyond belief and furious that she wasn't as worried for herself as he was.

"Maybe its because I'm a witch?" Davina said raising her voice in confusion, wondering why everyone couldn't just accept it.

Kol sighed stroking her cheek, "You can't blame everything on being a witch, you know?"

Davina sighed, letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding in, "I'm fine Kol and if my head starts to hurt or anything like that I'll tell you, okay?"

Kol nodded "Okay"

"Now where is Rebekah I want to ask her if I can borrow a dress from her for our double date" Davina smiled, beaming from excitement for tonight.

"Davina we are not going to a double date when your sick" Kol begun crucially pointing out everything that could go wrong and she was 'high-priority', Davina rolled her eyes.

"Yes we are, Bekah is looking forward to this date with Marcel and I'm not going to mess it up because I have a little headache" Davina said, voice laced with venom.

Rebekah walked into the room, Klaus not far behind, "Kol's right Davina, we have more important things going on right now"

"No, Rebekah we are going besides I'm feeling fine and if I'm not I'll tell you both right away" Davina said, quite angrily, not wanting to be the reason for the guy she views as a father and an older brother, the person who has done nothing but stand up for her the minute he met her not being with the woman he loves and the one she views as an older sister.

Kol sighed not entirely happy about the situation, "Fine darling we will go"

Davina smiled along with Rebekah, "Come on Davina you can borrow a dress from me" Rebekah said beaming from head to toe.

Davina nodded and kissed Kol, she could of sworn she heard someone mumble under their breathe 'Whipped', but before she could turn and look Rebekah dragged Davina upstairs with her.

* * *

><p>"Davina we don't have to go if you don't want to you've had a long day" Rebekah said seriously, turning to face Davina, however she rolled her eyes and smiled.<p>

"I'm fine Bekah, I wanna go", Rebekah nodded slowly.

"Bekah I'm fine stop worrying" Davina chuckled.

Rebekah sighed then smiled.

"So are you going to tell Marcel about what happened" Rebekah asked.

"No, he would just worry and overreact kinda like you're doing" Davina sighed, thinking about what would happen if he found out, he would definitely be mad that she didn't come to him straight away but more than that he'd be worried and scared, even if he didn't show it, before the Mikaelson family came they were all they had, then Cami came and Josh and Aidan, even Tim at one stage...it still hurt thinking about Tim.

Rebekah's eye roll and loud grunt was enough to bring Davina out of her day dreamed faze , "Let's get ready for our double date", she said smiling trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible without sounding fake.

"Okay lets find you a dress" , Davina nodded and then started picking through Rebekah's dresses all of them were beautiful most had never even been worn.

"Rebekah you have too much clothes" Davina chuckled.

Rebekah smiled, "A girl could never have to many clothes Davina, you will come to notice that after awhile of living with me"

"How about this one?" Davina asked pulling out red casual sun dress

"Eww absolutely not!" Rebekah said with a disgusted look on plastered on her face.

"Why would you buy it if you don't like it?" Davina chuckled

Rebekah rolled her eyes and took out a dress from her closet, it was a black mini dress, very stylish, very sexy.

"Here try this" Rebekah said holding out the dress.

"Uh i don't think its my kind of dress Bekah" Davina replied.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Try it on"

Davina sighed and grabbed the dress bringing it into the bathroom, after putting on the dress Davina walked out to show Rebekah not bothering to even look in the mirror.

Rebekah smiled brightly as soon as she saw Davina.

"Oh my god you look amazing Davina!" Rebekah practically screamed making Davina blush.

"Are you sure that it's not to much?" Davina questioned, feeling slightly self-conscious at the way the dress hugged her body tightly and stopped just bellow her ass.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "No, it's perfect!"

Davina just nodded.

"Okay now lets get your hair and makeup ready" Rebekah said.

Davina smiled again, feeling as if she was a princess for receiving all the attention that she was receiving from Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Elijah was talking to Kol or at least trying to, Kol was completely and utterly ignoring him. Kol had on a black un-tucked dress shirt and was trying to tie his tie but was failing epically.<p>

"Kol are you even listing?" Elijah said feeling defeated.

"No, I'm not Lijah, I'm trying to get ready for the double date I'm going on very shortly with my beautiful girlfriend and my highly annoying little sister and my highly annoying little sister's obsession" Kol said smirking.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "I'm just concerned about Davina, Kol her body rejected vampire blood and that has never happened before witch or not something has to be wrong"

Kol turned towards Elijah well still trying to put his tie on right.

"Elijah I'm worried about Davina to, believe me I am but she's very stubborn and independent and thinks that it's nothing and she promised that if her head hurts or she cant control her magic again she will tell me- And bloody hell why cant I do this?..." Kol shouted frustrated beyond belief not only at the fact that he's a thousand year old vampire, who should be able to tie a simple tie but also at the fact that deep down he knew Elijah was right about Davina.

Elijah chuckled and started tying his tie for him, "Just watch her and make sure she's okay and if anything happens call me immediately"

Kol nodded "I will"

"You seem very worried Elijah" Kol stated

"She's your girlfriend Kol, you're in love with her, she's in love with you, she's family and we protect our family always and forever, it's very simple" Elijah spoke sincerely.

Kol nodded and brought Elijah into a tight hug, "Thank-you Elijah" Kol whispered as Klaus walked in.

"What are you to morons doing?" Klaus chuckled.

"Oh don't be jealous, Nik you can have a hug to it you want" Kol said sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled "I'll pass, I'd rather stab my self with the white oak stake..."

"A bit extreme brother isn't it?" Kol questioned

"Ohh..I can assure it's not Kol"

"Fine no hug for you big brother because apparently you're the alpha male in this household" Kol said smirking "But do tell me brother, don't I look handsome?"

Before Klaus could reply the door bell rang.

"That must be Marcel I'll get it", Klaus walked up to the door and opened it Marcel stood there.

"Well hello there Marcel"

"Klaus" Marcel said stepping inside.

Kol walked into the room, Elijah standing next to him.

"Kol, I'm surprised you..look half decent" Marcel said.

"Why thank you Marcel, told you so Nik" Kol repeated how he was so handsome.

"Elijah, I see your back in town" Marcel interrupted

Elijah nodded in return, "Temporarily"

Marcel nodded.

"So Elijah, why don't we go get a drink at the bar?" Klaus asked, Elijah nodded followed Klaus as he left, almost as fast as he entered.

"So..Where are the girls?" Marcel asked.

"Rebekah's most likely trying on her twentieth dress and applying her twentieth layer of makeup." Kol joked.

Marcel chuckled "Sounds about right"

Kol chuckled.

"So how are you and Davina doing?" Marcel asked curiously.

Kol smiled

"We're doing amazingly, how are you and my dear little sister doing?" Kol asked smirking.

"Well-" Marcel was about to answer but stopped himself when he saw Rebekah walking down the staircase hand-in-hand with Davina. Marcel's breath caught in his throat as his mouth slightly parted, at first Kol looked slight confused but as soon he turned around, he had the same reaction as Marcel.

"Wow, you look beautiful Rebekah" Marcel breathed out, to engaged in her beauty to even question how he managed to talk to her.

Rebekah smiled insistently.

"You look gorgeous darling" Kol said giving Davina a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank-you Kol" Davina smiled brightly.

"So should we get going?" Marcel suggested.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the restaurant, that Rebekah picked out especially for this moment, they settled into a table with Rebekah on one side across from Marcel and Davina sitting next to Rebekah across from Kol.<p>

"So Marcel...have you talked to Josh lately I haven't really had a chance to talk to him in a while?", Davina asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Uh...not really he's been hanging out with Aidan lately, I think they're starting a serious relationship now, D" Marcel said.

Davina smiled, "I'm glad he deserves someone"

Just then a waitress with short straight blonde hair walked up to there table, "Hi my name's Hannah and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you guys with something to drink?" the waitress asked taking out a notepad and a pen, that she had tucked in her too-short black skirt.

"Uh...I'll just have water" Davina said.

"Pepsi" Kol said, instantly without have to think about it.

"Water" Rebekah said.

"Coke" Marcel said.

"Okay coming right up" Hannah purred winking at Kol and Marcel, obviously try to be seductive but failing miserably.

Davina raised an eyebrow and looked towards Kol who seemed oblivious to it, Davina looked over at Marcel who had seemed to smile back at Hannah and look at her ass, which from what Davina could tell was pretty non-existant, as she walked away. Looking over to Rebekah and hoping that she didn't see Marcel, Davina noticed the look, that was spread across her face, Rebekah was extremely pissed and from what she could tell, embarrassed. She glared at Marcel who turned back and looked at Rebekah.

"So Rebekah do you know what you want to order?" Marcel asked smiling

"Ohhh... I don't know, maybe a very, very rare stake, what about you, would you like one to, maybe with a side of that waitresses ass, you know the one that you were just staring at?" Rebekah practically screamed.

Kol was laughing hysterically, amused by Marcel and Rebekah's bickering, they literally yelled back and forth. Davina started getting dizzy at first it wasn't bad but within seconds her vision started to blur and while she blinked a couple times and her vision cleared up slightly, she put her hand on her head and shook her head slide to side, it was obvious that she was trying to shake of the feeling of nausea and by doing that she got Kol's attention and he immediately stopped laughing and clasped tightly onto Davina's hand.

"Are you okay Davina, is your head hurting?" Kol demanded, worried and concerned could not describe how he was feeling, he felt awful, she had to be ok.

"No I'm fine" Davina stuttered.

Rebekah stopped yelling at Marcel for a second and turned to see Davina holding her head tightly as she shut her eyes even tighter.

"Davina are you okay, it's not your magic again is it?" Rebekah rambled.

"What do you mean again? Are you okay D?" Marcel asked.

"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy." Davina said, trying to reassure everyone, that she was fine when she really wasn't.

"No, you're not Davina this is what happened before you blew up that store" Rebekah shrieked and Marcel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean blew up a store?" Marcel questioned every though everyone seemed to ignore him.

Davina looked up at Kol's worried eyes, "I'm fine-" Davina begun before starting to suddenly gag.

Rebekah's eyes widened.

"I-I think I'm g-going to throw u-up" Davina stood up abruptly and took off running towards the bathroom, Rebekah following shortly after her.

Kol tried to get up and follow Davina but Marcel grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"Let me go Marcel I need to make sure Davina's okay" Kol growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with Davina, explain now Kol, otherwise I will tear you limb from limb, starting with that pretty little face" Marcel growled

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	21. Chapter 21

Davina immediately ran to the bathroom, her palm pressed tightly to her lips, a way to stop her from throwing up. However, once she reached the bathroom her hands clutched the toilet seat, as disgusting as it seemed, she couldn't think straight enough to care. Her face crunched up as she cried, she was in so much pain. Her stomach killed, it felt as if someone was constantly stabbing her lower abdomen, never in her life had she ever thought that at the tender age of seventeen, she would be bent down in front of a dirty old toilet, gagging, looking at her stomach contents in a toilet bowl, that was probably white, many, many years ago. For god sake she was only seventeen she thought to herself she shouldn't be this sick, if anything she should be crouched over this toilet hungover, like other normal teenagers, I guess she was never normal, after all she was and will always be the harvest girl. Suddenly she was pulled out of the dazed trance she was stuck in only seconds ago by a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder, it was Rebekah. She gently lift Davina's hair out her face.

"Shhh...it's okay Davina" Rebekah soothed her and after a couple minutes, Davina stopped crying and throwing up completely, she just stopped everything she just sat there not making a noise. Rebekah using a piece of toilet paper begun wiping Davina's face and looking down, Rebekah found herself staring down at the worried eyes of a young, girl that was like her sister, a girl that had already been through enough in her life, a girl who didn't deserve to be sick, a girl who was so young and normally full of light.

"What's wrong with me Bekah?" Davina croaked out silently sounding nothing more than broken.

"Well at least you've finally acknowledged that there is something wrong" Rebekah sighed knelling next to Davina.

Davina started sobbing loudly, each cry break Rebekah's heart even more than the previous one.

"We will find out what's wrong Davina, I promise" Rebekah said trying to sound confident when the reality was she didn't know, all she really knew was that the whole time she was trying to convince herself then Davina.

Davina nodded

"I'm sorry I ruined your date with Marcel" Davina mumbled.

"I don't bloody care about the bloody date with Marcel, Davina you are all that matters right now, okay?" Rebekah went on to say.

Davina nodded.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Rebekah asked

"Could you just make sure that Kol stays out of here, I would rather he didn't see me like this" Davina mumbled.

Rebekah nodded.

"I'm going to call Elijah and Nik and tell them what happened, okay? I'll be right back" Rebekah said.

Davina nodded.

Rebekah sighed and walked out of the bathroom taking out her phone with her and dialling Elijah's number, he picked up after a couple rings.

_"Yes, Rebekah?"_ Elijah answered.

"Elijah, is Nik with you?" Rebekah asked.

_"Yes he is, we're having a few drinks talking about what I have missed in New Orleans sense Nicklaus return and well I must say I missed a lot"_ Elijah chuckled

_"Put the phone on speaker Lijah"_ Rebekah demanded.

Elijah sighed and put the phone on speaker.

_"What are you mad about now sister?"_ Klaus moaned, chuckling slightly

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Davina is puking out her guts out in the bathroom as we speak" Rebekah growled

Klaus chuckling seemed to immediately stop.

_"Is she hurt, Rebekah?_" Elijah questioned, extremely concerned.

"I don't think she's hurt- but I don't really know what's wrong" Rebekah sighed

_"Do you need us to come pick you up?"_ Klaus asked, worry evident in the tone of his voice

"No, I'm pretty sure Davina is going to be a little overwhelmed if two more people show up worrying about her, she's already is going to have to explain all of this to Marcel" Rebekah told them

_"Okay Rebekah, keep us posted, especially if anything change"_ Elijah said.

Rebekah nodded and hung up.

* * *

><p>Kol just stood there not moving as Marcel stood next to him waiting for an answer.<p>

"Well?" Marcel growled.

"I don't know Marcel, she's been having these really bad headaches and this morning when she was shopping with Bekah, she blew up a store and her nose started bleeding but I don't know whats wrong with her, I want to help her but I don't know how" Kol spoke sadly, it was obvious by his facial expression just how devastated he was.

"Why did no one think to call and tell me as soon as all of this happened!" Marcel howled, angry at the fact that his family was feeling so much hurt.

"Davina didn't want to worry you over something she thought was nothing" Kol sighed.

"She blew up a store and she thought it was nothing!" Marcel yelled.

"Marcel I understand why you're worried and why you're mad that you weren't informed about this previously but right now we need to make sure that Davina's okay" Kol said exasperated.

Marcel nodded and followed Kol too where the woman's bathroom was, Kol was just about to open the door when Rebekah flashed in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Move Bekah" Kol growled.

"No, she wants time alone" Rebekah spoke loud enough for everyone to here.

"I swear to god Bekah if you don't move right no, I will detach your head from your body" Kol warned, letting his temper run wild.

"She said specifically not to let anyone in!" Rebekah yelled in retort.

"I have to agree with Kol on this one Becks, he needs to make sure she's alright" Marcel spoke.

Rebekah sighed loudly and stepped out of the way only for Kol to quickly open the door, careful enough to now rip the door of its hinges and stepped inside he saw Davina standing in front of the mirror.

"Davina" Kol said gently.

Davina turned towards him.

"Kol" She sniffled.

"Does your head hurt? or does anything hurt?" He asked.

"No I'm fine Kol" Davina whimpered, her voice cracking in the process.

"Don't give me that crap Davina! You're not fine!" Kol stated a little harsher then he meant to

"What do you want me to say Kol! No I am not okay my head is throbbing and I feel sick and my magic is out of control and I'm somehow really, really hungry even though my stomach hurts" Davina screamed she, heard a loud, echoing crack and looked over to find the mirror in shattered pieces.

Davina began sobbing, "What's wrong with me Kol?"

Kol quickly flashed towards her and brought her into a tight hug letting tears drench his dress shirt, once she was done she pulled back still letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"We will find out what's wrong darling and we will fix it, okay? Kol whispered, self-assured.

Davina wiped the tears away from her red, puffy looking eyes.

"Was Marcel mad that we didn't tell him" Davina mumbled.

"Yes but he will get over it." Kol said convinced, before suggesting, "Why don't we go home love?"

Davina nodded and tried to fix her hair and wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

"How do I look?" Davina asked.

Kol smiled, "Beautiful as always"

Davina smiled shyly and followed Kol out of the bathroom, once they opened the door they both came face to face with Marcel and Rebekah...making out.

Davina gasped loudly in surprise, making Marcel look up and detach himself physically from Rebekah. Kol just stood there, "Now that is what I call fast" and grinned like a Cheshire cat wide eyed.

_*****Five minutes previous*****_

_"Maybe I should go in there?" Marcel paced back and forth, in a circle._

_"For the hundredth time Marcel, Kol is in there with her she is fine" Rebekah moaned._

_"I just don't know what to do I feel so helpless" he really couldn't the girl that he had sworn to protect was in so much pain and he being the selfless person didn't even notice, he was to busy control the streets of New Orleans that the one person he let the person he cared for get hurt, if he could he would give everything up, the power, the control, the satisfaction of being who he was just so she could be ok._

_"Maybe you should go ask for that waitresses number to distract you" Rebekah spat_

_Marcel stopped pacing and turned to look at Rebekah._

_"You really are jealous aren't you" Marcel said with all seriousness._

_"Why would I be jealous Marcel, look at me, I'm just stating the facts she was practically throwing herself at you and you we just sitting there staring at her ass, if theirs one thing you should know about me it's that I don't get jealous, trust me, I am so much better, you narcissistic asshole" Rebekah spat._

_Marcel chuckled._

_"So you think this is funny" Rebekah growled standing up._

_"Rebekah I don't care about the slutty waitress or any girl for that matter who isn't you or her...I just need her to be ok, I know that you're ok, so now I just need her to be ok, she's the only family I have Rebekah" Marcel fretted._

_"What are you talking about" Rebekah scoffed._

_"I made a mistake all those years ago letting Klaus dagger you, I picked Klaus over you and I know that hurt you and I'm sorry but Rebekah can't you see that I'm trying to make it up to you because I want to be with you and no-one else, I care about you...I...I love you Rebekah" Marcel said his voice breaking slightly._

_Rebekah's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say or think, so she didn't. She just hastily grabbed his face and brought him into a deep and meaningful kiss, one that was over due and entirely to short._

* * *

><p>"Shut-up Kol!" Rebekah hissed.<p>

"How are you feeling D?" Marcel questioned looking rather concerned.

"I'm okay now Marcel"

"Well let's get going, Elijah and Nik are probably worried sick" Rebekah sighed, it had been such a long and eventful evening, all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep but she knew better than that, that wasn't going to happen, not tonight at least, not after what had happened.

Once they arrived at the house, they stepped inside to find Klaus and Elijah sitting down looking rather jumpy and as soon as they saw the four of them they quickly jumped from their seats and rushed towards Davina.

"Davina how are you feeling?" Elijah asked

"I'm okay seriously, I just feel a little light headed, that's all" Davina replied annoyed at the fact that everyone was so in her face about it.

"Sit down, Love" Kol said

Davina sat down on the couch trying to get comfortable but when she looked up, she saw Marcel, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus all hovering over her, staring at her with worry in there eyes, afraid to say something incase it pushed her to far.

"Guys sit down I'm not going to explode" Davina chuckled.

Klaus sighed and sat down on the couch chair across from her and Rebekah sat to her left.

"I'm going to go get you something to drink Davina you look parched" Elijah said, walking out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Elijah" Davina yelled after him as he left, but Marcel and Kol just stayed in the same position just watching her as if she was a priceless china down about to break at any minute, it annoyed her.

"Would you two just stop it already and sit down" Rebekah whined, Kol sighed and sat next to Davina, but Marcel started pacing around, the room.

"Why didn't you tell me D?" Marcel asked his voice laced with hurt and anger, she should of told him he thought to himself so he could of protected her, they were family and that is what family do, protect each other. Just take the family sitting with them at the moment, they had been protecting each other for over a thousand years, even if it meant hurting each other, they still protected each other. Just look at Klaus he stuck a dagger in each one of his siblings at some time or the other and stuck the in wooden boxes to protect them because he cared and that's what families do, care. He and Davina, were a family, and he failed her, but looking at her now he promised himself he would be there for her now.

"D, if anything happens to you, it doesn't matter if you think it's nothing or not, you are suppose to call me!" Marcel screamed letting his anger get the best of him, he was just so furious not directly at her, but more at the fact that she was hurting, physically and mentally.

"Marcel maybe you should c-" Rebekah begun

"No, I am not going to calm down Rebekah! Davina, I'm suppose to look after you and protect you, you're my responsibility!" Marcel yelled.

"Is that all I am to you a responsibility?, I'm not some useless child who needs to call you whenever something happens and be at you're beckon, I am my own person, I am Davina Claire, not just some petty harvest girl, who couldn't save herself from getting her throat slashed...", Davina screamed standing up from her position on the couch.

"Davin-" Kol started putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child, I'm more powerful than all of you combined and you treated like I'm going to break!" Davina screamed even louder. The ground started shaking uncontrollably, books were flying of the shelves, the sound of car alarms from outside could be heard.

"Davina you need to calm down" Kol yelled firmly above all the background noise, trying to desperately get through to her.

"I don't need to be protected!" Davina repeated, the ground started shaking more and more, Rebekah was sure that if this didn't stop the ground would soon split but her thoughts were interrupted by the overwhelming feeling of desperation...she couldn't, she fell to the ground desperately trying to inhale but she couldn't, blood begun pooling out of the eyes and ears and as she look to Marcel she could see him choking and wiping sweat off his forehead, along with Kol.

Kol realized what was happening as soon as her felt the overwhelming appear from the inside of his body, it felt like he was kettle boiling from the inside out and then he realized it. She was making everyone's blood boil.

Elijah walked out from the other room, with a cool glass of water in his hand, to find what three of his sibling on the floor, along with Marcel, screaming in agony.

He quickly flashed over to Davina and started shaking her, "Davina!"

The ground begin to shake harder and harder, the water that he once held, splashed all over the carpet along with the glass, as Davina made there blood boil hotter and hotter.

Not sure how much more his siblings could take he yelled at her, "Davina snap out of it now!" and she did.

Davina looked around to find Rebekah, Klaus, Marcel and the one she loved more than anything, Kol, looking up at her in shock, confusion and even fear. They were all breathing hard, panting loud and had blood dripping out of there nose and ears and eyes. None looked angry, and if they were they'd all be to afraid, Davina thought to herself, she was monster. She quickly put a hand over her mouth and let out a loud sob, before tears begun running down her face, just realizing what she had done, she had hurt the people that she cared about above anyone else. She really was a monster...

"Davina-" Kol begun to whisper, but before he could reply, she had run out the room and out of the house.

"Well that hurt" Klaus mumbled getting up and taking a sip of his drink.

It had been over an hour since she had done what she had done and she regretted it so much never in her life had she felt so guilty, she had betrayed the very people that had cared for so much for her. Rebekah who had taken she shopping, who had been the big sister that she had always wanted, Marcel who from the moment he met, her fought for her and unlike anyone else cared so much when no one else did. Even Klaus and Elijah had become the brothers she had never had, even though they were vindictive and sinister she still loved them for who they were, they were good to her, like a family. And then there was Kol, the one she was convinced was the love of her life, she loved him more than she could explain, she remembered when she met him, just how clear it was, that they'd become something to each other, whether it be good or bad she didn't know at the time, all she knew was that he would be something to her. He was charming, charismatic, passionate and even patient...in his own little way Kol Mikaelson was patient. He had waited for her, allowed her to hate him, even when he knew that she really didn't, he still went on and pretended that he didn't already know that she liked him. Kol was Kol, when he walked into a room, he lit it up, everyone would turn and talk to him. He was astonishing and she loved him, she really did, she loved him, she loved him, she loved him, yet she still hurt him and now she was going to fix it.

She had been driving for the past hour or so, looking for a place that she wasn't sure even existed, until she saw the brightly lit up mansion, that somehow still looked dull and dark. Getting out of the car, she made her way up the driveway and gently knocked on the door, it opened instantly and she was faced with a boy, who looked around her age, with short brown hair and a devilish smile.

"Hi, I'm Davina, I'm looking for someone called Malakai Parker.."

"Well, you definitely found me, now what do you want to do, I'm super excited now, so it better be good" he replied before stepping aside and allowing her to enter the house.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow for chapter 22 :)<p>

-Amber


	22. Chapter 22

That's it, I'm done waiting, she's not answering her phone and she is in no control of her magic, find a witch do a locator spell, now" Kol growled.

"Kol she needs time al-" Elijah started.

"Say it one more time and I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to you brother, do not test me, not now" Kol growled.

Klaus smirked

"It's the truth, she needs time alone" Elijah said

"No Lijah, that's where you're wrong, she needs comfort and family and people to help her until we figure out what the hell is wrong with her" Rebekah explained interrupting what was surely becoming the beginning of an argument.

"What do you think Nik?" Kol asked.

"I say it wouldn't hurt to do the spell and see where she is, at least then we'll know if she's safe or not" Klaus went on "and if she's not we go and tear apart the people who are putting her in danger, piece by piece, slowly, it'll be excruciating...for them and fun for us"

Everyone turned at looked at Klaus as he said this "What...I promise I'm not a serial killer" he teased.

Marcel rolled his eyes, "I just want to make sure she's okay, so I'll find witch to do the spell now" Marcel sighed grabbing his phone and dialing the number of a witch her was friends with, well friends was one way to put it.

"It's four against one Lijah" Kol boasted, smirking.

"Fine, do the spell I suppose" Elijah replied knowing very well that he was defeated.

Rebekah smirked "Good"

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of non-stop, loud, chanting in Latin, Kai quickly released Davina's hands as if he had been burnt.<p>

"W-Whats wrong?" Davina asked.

Kai pondered whether or not he should tell her the truth but figured after some internal debating that it would be best for her to find out in her own time.

"I didn't find anything wrong with you per say, at least not anything...witchy related wrong, I did find out that, that" Kai said pointing "Isn't your really hair colour", it wasn't really lying because her problem had nothing to do with being a witch and her real colour was a lighter shade of brown.

"That's impossible! There has to be something wrong and this" Davina yelled pointing to her hair "Is my real hair colour"

"Sorry. Nothing's wrong and shouldn't you be...I don't rejoicing?" Kai questioned sarcastically.

Davina sobbed into her hands, while Kai ended up awkwardly patting her on the back, "Is this about the hair, because if it is, it's ok, like seriously though do you really think this" Kai pointed to his own hair "Is my real colour?"

Davina cried harder before her sobs and wails turned into little sniffles, "Would it be okay if I just stayed here for a little bit, I just really don't feel like going home right now" Davina mumbled feeling slightly ashamed, she interrupted this guys night and now she was staying on his couch.

Kai smiled brightly, "Sure, I haven't had anyone to talk to in...a surprisingly long time, also if you don't find me asking, how did you track me down...wait...scratch that, stupid question, you're a witch...you would have done a tracking spell"

"Nahh, I follow you on twitter, Kobrakai1972, and why haven't you?" Davina asked.

"Ohh...you follow me, you know I have 70 followers" Kai bragged on until he finally began talking about himself more "Well I was trapped inside a supernatural prison for like eighteen years, created by my coven"

"That must have been lonely" Davina sympathised for him, she knew first hand what it was like to be treated as if she was something she wasn't and forced to do things she didn't want to do, quite frankly it sucked.

"What, you're not going to ask me what I did that was so bad for my Coven to lock me inside a supernatural prison?" Kai asked amused.

Davina shook her head "It's none of my business, and believe me when I say that I know how horrible and unfair covens can be. You seem like a pretty decent person and that's all the matters"

Kai smiled, he liked her, when he looked at her he saw a bit of himself and to him it was refreshing to met someone like that.

* * *

><p>Marcel came storming into the room no less than twenty minutes later.<p>

"Did you find her?" Rebekah asked immediately.

"The witch that did the spell said that she is in a house about an hour away" Marcel said while glancing down at his phone

"What...why the bloody hell would she drive somewhere an hour away?" Rebekah asked.

"Does she know anyone that may live there?" Elijah chimed in

Marcel shook his head. "No, Davina doesn't know anyone outside of New Orleans, at least no one that I know of"

"So what are we going to do?" Rebekah asked.

"I think it would be best that Niklaus and Kol go and try to locate her" Elijah responded, determined that what he was saying would be the better alternative.

"What! No! Why do they get to go?!" Rebekah screamed.

"Because Rebekah if she comes back here you and Elijah need to be here to greet her." Klaus laughed at Rebekah's whining

Rebekah growled and stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine, but call me as soon as you find her" Rebekah said.

Kol nodded, "Come on Nik, let's go"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, your parents just let your coven lock you in a supernatural prison, where you didn't age because you were stuck in some sort of parallel world slash prison stuck living the same day over and over again? " Davina asked, she was now sitting on the couch, intrigued, while Kai was sitting next to her, they were both turned towards each other, face to face, so that no expression could be hidden.<p>

"Yeah, my father was a bit of a dick, actually he was a total dick, who looked at me like I was nothing but a monster and told me I was an abomination...that hurt my feelings" Kai spat.

"I'm sorry" Davina said.

"What where your parents like?" Kai asked.

Davina flinched at the question.

"Well my mom sat by and watched as I was about to get my neck slit open by my coven...so not that great" Davina spat.

"Wow tough home life" Kai said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"And my father...Well I never really knew him, he left my mom when she got pregnant, he never even knew about me" Davina mumbled.

"I'm sorry Davina" Kai said, really genuinely sorry for the fact that she had to go through the same as him.

Davina nodded.

"So do you wanna explain to me why your coven tried to kill you?" Kai asked chuckling.

"I was a harvest girl, I was suppose to get my throat slit, then be magically resurrected but... I refused and said no so my former coven has been a little mad at me even" Davina chuckled.

"Define a little"

"Enough to rage a war against the vampire's in New Orleans, and make me the poster girl for what not to do or become" Davina explained think about how everything had gone down.

Kai smiled "I well and truly know how you feel"

Kai smiled "I know how you feel" Kai said.

Davina smiled but then started to feel the same strong pain in her head as she did before at the restaurant, she quickly put her hands on her head and started wailing out in pain, like a wailing women, like a banshee.

"Davina?" Kai asked concerned.

Davina started screaming louder and louder, as the pain in her head increased. Kai tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down but Davina sent him flying across the room not on purpose but she did all the same, she had him on his knees gasping and choking for air, he couldn't breathe and it scared him.

"D-Davina stop..." Kai chocked out, desperate for air

"I-I cant I-cant stop m-my head" she screamed in response

"D-Davina you're going to kill me" Kai warned her

"I-can't stop use your m-magic" she wailed

At the same time, Kol and Klaus both ran into the mansion upon hearing Davina's loud and ear-piercing screams.

Kai quickly, with a flick of her his hand sent Davina flying across the room, causing the back of her head to collide against the wall, Kol had Kai pinned against wall opposite in a matter of seconds holding him by tightly by the throat, not again Kai thought to himself, Kol was cutting of his air supply, he couldn't breathe once again.

Klaus flashed over to Davina at the same time, making sure she was ok and helping her up.

"Are you okay Davina?" he asked .

Davina nodded and gasped while her eyes widened when she saw Kol pinning Kai to the wall choking him.

"Let him go!" Davina screamed.

"No Davina, he just tried to kill you!" Kol screamed back, it soon became a screaming match between the two.

"I said let him go Kol you're going to kill him!" Davina screamed.

"And I said no love, why should I?" Kol screamed once again, tightening his grip on Kai's neck.

"Because he's my father!" Davina screamed desperately watching as all eyes widened around her including Kai's.

"W-what" Kol stuttered

"My biological father now let him go!" Davina yelled.

Kol let go of Kai's neck immediately.

"That's impossible Davina he only looks a little older then you" Klaus chuckled.

"He was trapped in a supernatural prison to where he didn't age, he's really forty" Davina explained.

"That's impossible I don't have a daughter believe me I think I would know, if I had a child" Kai smirked only for it to drop completely when Davina replied, "Elizabeth Claire"

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"My mothers name is Elizabeth Claire, does that ring any bells?"

Kai smirked again as he seemed to try and recall the name and when he did the smirk insistently dropped from his face and was replaced with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

"I'm guessing you remember something? Was it scandalous?" Klaus asked.

"She was a one night stand that I had that does not mean that I'm your father" Kai replied pressing his palm to his forehead as he started pacing back and forth, in a circle.

"I'm 17 years old" Davina sighed.

"And I'm stuck in a twenty-two version of myself, when really I'm forty", Kai's eyes seemed to widen further and it seemed like he was having an inner battle with with himself, trying to piece everything together.

Davina rolled his eyes

"Okay now that we have that one solved" Kol said turning towards Davina, "why weren't you picking up your phone", he asked firmly.

"I had it turned off." Davina replied nonchalantly

"Davina, we were worried sick about you, you can't just leave like that, do you even understand how that made me feel, I was worried sick and I was tearing myself apart thinking that if I hadn't pushed you so far-" Kol started only to be cut of by Davina, "I'm so sorry Kol, I really just needed some time alone to think".

"Looks like Lijah was right per usual, can't wait for him to tell me, he told me so..." Klaus mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just felt so bad about hurting you guys, I just felt like I was becoming a monster" Davina sobbed, Kol quickly flashed towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're not a monster Davina, you're perfect, just please never run away again" Kol whispered snuggling into her hair.

Davina nodded, And looked over at Kai who was seemingly not paying attention to anything that was happening but just deeply in thought probably trying to think about an excuse about how he isn't her father but Davina knew that he was for sure her mother told her who was her father and that he had left before she got a chance to tell her she was pregnant, she even told her about the gemini covenant.

"Kai" Davina whispered

"Just give me a moment to process this" Kai said swallowing hard.

"Klaus, Kol go wait in the car" Davina ordered.

"What no!" Kol screamed so high pitch that every turned to look at him.

"I'll be right out okay just please give me a minute" Davina pleaded.

Kol sighed "Fine one minute"

Klaus and Kol walked out of the mansion, "So whipped..." Klaus laughed.

"You're my daughter" Kai stated, as if it some foreign thing.

Davina nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kai awkwardly chuckled.

"She said that you left before she could tell you" Davina muttered under her breathe barely loud enough for him to hear, but he did, hear, that is.

Kai shook his head.

"How did you know-"

"My mom told me when I was little, she told me you're name and that you would want nothing to do with me..."

Kai shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry" Davina mumbled.

Kai sighed, "You don't have anything to apologise for Davina"

"I-I shouldn't have told you I know you probably have your own things going on right now, I didn't mean to add to your list of things that you have to deal with" Davina stuttered.

"I'm glad you told me Davina, I'm more than glad actually, I'm kinda angry at the fact that your mother never told me about you, she knew my name she could of tracked me down and...things could have gone so differently, I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do now" Kai said.

"Come back with us"

"Why do you want me to go back with you?" Kai asked.

"You're my dad and I don't know exactly how you feel about that but I want to get to know you better and I'm hoping you would want to get to know me" Davina answered nervously, preparing for rejection, however, she did receive any.

Kai smirked, "Why not...what else do I have to do?" Kai chuckled.

Davina smiled brightly as they walked to the car Kai got into the left back seat well Davina got into the right. Klaus was driving with Kol in the pasanger seat.

"Oh. Hey. Gum!", Kai spoke up positively chirpy, about to pick it when all three, Kol, Klaus and Davina turned towards him and shrieked "No!", he didn't even think to look at that piece of gum the entire trip, being told about how it was cursed, so he couldn't even eat it, the one driving even told him that if he ate it, he'd have to gorge his eyeballs out and feet it to him, a bit far in Kais opinion, what was this guy, a serial killer?

"So he's coming with us then?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Yes he is" Davina smiled

"Alrighty then" Klaus said focusing on the road.

"You should probably call Bekah darling, she is probably annoying the crap out of Lijah" Kol smirked thinking about all the ways his precious sister could be torturing his big brother right now.

Davina chuckled and pulled out her phone and dialled Rebekah's number, she picked up instantly.

"Davina where are you? Are you okay? Did Kol find you?" Rebekah started rambling, bombarding Davina with questions.

Davina smiled, it was nice to know someone cared, "I'm fine Rebekah don't worry and yes i'm here with Klaus and Kol".

"Thank god your alright Davina you had me so worried!", Rebekah yelled.

Davina rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Bekah, I'll see you when we get back"

Rebekah sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you then" Rebekah hung up.

Davina put her down phone smiling.

"Have you ever worn skinny jeans?" Kai begun, making everyone turn, puzzled at his sudden question, "Argh, I just feel so bunched up", everyone's eyebrows raised at that "Also, why are jeans so tight, when phones are so big?'

No one knew how to respond to that, so Kol spoke, "So your Davina's dad?"

Kai nodded

"And how do you feel about that? Any mixed emotions?" Klaus asked smirking.

Kai opened his mouth to answer

"Don't answer that Klaus is just being his nosey, anti-social self" Davina said smirking at Klaus.

They sat in absolute awkward silence until Kol spoke, once again, he always seemed to be the conversation starter, "Okay...this is just plain awkward"

Everyone just sat in silence, until Kai opened his big mouth, "So which one is your boyfriend that one or that one" Kai asked pointing to Klaus and Kol. Klaus chuckled very amused while Kol couldn't help but smile.

"Oh...umm...I'm sorry I didn't even introduce you, that is my boyfriend Kol and that is Kol's brother Klaus" Davina said pointing to each of them, Klaus let his hand of the wheel to give a small wave through the mirror, Kol remained quiet.

"Okay Kol, let out whatever opinion you have out that you're holding back" Davina chuckled.

"I just don't understand how he looks no older then twenty when you are seventeen, what did he have a kid at the age of three?" Kol asked.

"Ok I'm actually stuck in my twenty-two body because like I said before when you so obviously weren't listening, my coven locked me in a supernatural prison world that didn't let me age" Kai said "Look I'm already becoming an overprotective dad" Kai added nudging Davina.

"Why did your coven put you there?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Because they thought of me as a monster"

"Why did they think of you as a monster?" Kol asked.

"Because I didn't follow there rules"

"Which ones?" Klaus asked.

"Important ones" Kai said vaguely.

"What important ones?" Kol asked, trying to push him into giving them a decent response.

Davina sighed angrily.

"Everyone shut up and stop grilling Kai!" Davina screamed making the side view mirrors crack.

Everyone seemed to stay in an awkward silence for the rest of the drive.

Around forty-five minutes later they arrived at the house, the Mikaelson manor. As soon as they stepped inside Rebekah flashed over to Davina and brought her into a very tight hug.

"Bekah to tight" Davina chocked out.

"Sorry" Rebekah mumbled pulling back but then pulling her back into a less tight hug, "I'm so glad your okay".

Elijah and Marcel walked out and Marcel instantly just like Rebekah, flashed up to her and hugged her, just not as tight.

"Thank god you're okay D" Marcel sighed in relief.

"I'm okay Marcel, I can take of myself, because you taught me how to" Davina said smiling and Marcel smiled in response.

"I'm glad that your okay Davina" Elijah said.

"Thank you Elijah"

Rebekah turned to look at the person she didn't recognize.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah meet Malachai Parker aka Kai aka Davina's biological father" Klaus grinned, like a child.

Rebekah seemed speechless along with Marcel and Elijah.

"Father but- but he's- that's-" Rebekah stuttered

"Impossible we know" Kol sighed.

"How?" Marcel asked.

"Its a long story Marcel" Klaus said.

"I'm going to go change my clothes" Davina said.

"I'll come with you" Rebekah said immediately walking upstairs next to Davina.

"So your biological father I mean that's wow" Rebekah said smiling.

"I know" Davina said chuckling.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rebekah asked.

'Thump Thump'

"I don't know I'm not really sur-" Davina started to say, only to be cut off before she could finish.

"shhhhh" Rebekah hushed her trying to listen.

'Thump Thump'

"Bekah what are you-"

"Shhhh!" Rebekah hushed her once more.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump'

"oh my god" Rebekah mumbled.

"What- Whats wrong" Davina asked suddenly very alert.

'Thump Thump'

"I hear a second heartbeat" Rebekah mumbled, in shock herself, watching as Davina's eyes widened, "I think you're pregnant Davina..."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow,<p>

-Amber


	23. Chapter 23

"W-What?" Davina stuttered, unsure of how to respond to the fact that she was just told, she was carrying some sort of vampire slash witch slash human child, she was only seventeen for god sake...this wasn't suppose to happen...like ever, sure someday she wanted a child but she accepted that it wouldn't happen when she met Kol Mikaelson, because he was a vampire and undead, he couldn't have any and she wasn't going to ask him to live with her having another mans child, yet here she was with Rebekah telling her that she was, indeed, pregnant...with his child.

"You're pregnant!", Rebekah repeated excitedly.

"That's impossible Bekah, Kol's a vampire he can't have children " Davina said letting out a nervous chuckle, she was almost fooled, her having a child..., it was almost laughable, she thought to herself sarcastically.

Rebekah sighed angrily "Think about it Davina, you throwing up, you having no control over your magic, I can hear the baby's heartbeat"

Davina's eyes widened letting her hand drop to her stomach.

"You can her a heartbeat?" Davina whispered.

Rebekah nodded.

"But that's impossible Bekah vampires can't have children?" Davina said with her voice breaking and a tear falling from her eyes.

"I really don't know how it's possible Davina but you're pregnant and I really do think that it's quite amazing" Rebekah said smiling wiping away a tear.

"Wye are you crying?" Davina asked wiping away her own tears.

"I'm going to be an aunt" Rebekah chuckled through her tears.

Davina smiled then frowned unsure, if she even really wanted this kid, she knew it sounded selfish but the reality was, she was only a child herself and she didn't know if she could or if she even wanted to be responsible for another person especially one as innocent as this child would be.

In a matter of seconds Rebekah's chuckles ceased as did her smile, all because of what Davina said.

"What?" Rebekah breathed out, astonished by what was just said, 'how could she?', She thought.

"I don't want it..." Davina repeated, only louder, more certain unhesitant.

"You have to have it" Rebekah growled, "You've been given the opportunity to have a child with the person you love and you're saying no, people would kill for that..."

"People or...you Bekah?" Davina questioned.

No matter how close they were Rebekah was not going to allow her to kill and innocent baby, one that would be her little niece or nephew "You're not going to give up this baby Davina, don't be stupid..."

"I can't be a mother, I'm...I'm seventeen, I just can be responsible for someone else, I'm so sorry but I just can't Bekah" Davian breathed out, sobbing and gasping, tears rolled down her cheeks, one after the other.

"You can and you will, this child is yours, he or she is going to look up to you and you need to be there, you're the mother"

"I can't do this ok, I never even had proper parents, what if I mess up, I can't even cook" Davina begun breathing heavily, panicking "I can't do this!", she repeated.

"I'm not giving you a choice" Rebekah confessed, "Think about how surprised and excited Kol will be, are you really going to take that away from my brother?"

Davina shook her head in defeat, the truth is that she couldn't take that away from Kol, she loved him and if that meant having this child for him than she would, but she dammed if she stayed, "When should I tell him?" Davina asked.

"Get him alone, don't tell him in front of Marcel, Elijah and Klaus but defiantly tell him soon, you can't even begin comprehend how worried he has been, since you got sick, he's going to be so happy when he hears about the baby" Rebekah practically screamed, she was so very happy, she was going to become an aunty.

Davina nodded, but didn't smile.

* * *

><p>"So Kai, you're Davina's father?" Marcel asked pouring himself a drink, he was holding the glass bottle so tight, any tighter and it would of shattered.<p>

Kai nodded "Yea, I suppose I am"

"And you didn't know up until today?" Marcel asked, trying to get as much info as he could, he had already sent Diego to try and find out more about him but to Marcel's extreme displeasure, he found nothing, absolutely nothing, and that really did scare him, what if this man that was allegedly her biological father, was a monster? What if he was serial killer? What if he was a con-artist? What if he hurt Davina, the girl he loved like a daughter?

"Nope" Kai said shaking his head, "I guess I'm papa Kai now or daddy, daddy sounds so much better"

Marcel completely ingnored the last part, he was so sick of this man and it had only been a matter of minutes,"And now what are you going to do? Stay here and be her father or go back to thinking that she never existed because if that's what you're planning to do that perhaps you should just leave right now, before I'm given the chance to kill you" Marcel spat, rather aggressively.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Protective of her are we? I suppose my daughter doesn't have the same opinion in vampires as I do considering she's living with a bunch of them and sleeping with one but then she's quite a determined girl, likes to see the good In everything and everyone, she's a lot like me and I don't know whether to find that alarming or surprising", Kai smirked, Marcel took a stop toward him, standing only inches away from Kai pointing a finger at him.

"She is nothing like you and I know because I am the vampire that saved your daughters life, where the hell were you when that was happening?" Marcel growled.

"That's right, my daughter not yours and as for you question I'm here now, aren't I?" Kai smirked brightly, wondering how much he could push the vampire standing in front of him and how fun it would be. From what he knew his daughter was an heir to the Gemini Covens fortune , just as he was before he lost his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen to her...or his grandchild. He wouldn't let them corrupt her like they did him, he just wouldn't...because of he did, the outcomes might just be worse than his. He couldn't let her become crazy like he did...out of fear. After all, the merging was only one Gemini tradition, there was so many more and they were all as dastardly as the merging if not more.

Marcel growled, stepping forward even more looking in anger as if he was about to punch him.

"Marcel!" Davina called, Marcel turned towards the staircase seeing Rebekah and Davina walk down it, Davina's large and puffy, "Please stop fighting I've had enough of that today" she mumbled.

"How do you even know for sure that this...is your father?" Marcel questioned.

"Because my mother told me" Davina said, unfazed by all stares she was receiving.

"How do you know that she didn't lie?" Marcel pressed, even further.

"Marcel, are you trying to cause us more pain, because I've still got ringing in my ears from the last time..." Klaus questioned not letting the young witch out of his vision.

"What reason would she have to lie?" Davina asked crossing her arms.

She was beginning to become infuriated, he was accusing her mother of lying. She was so very conflicted,she knows her mother was evil, she basically sentenced her to death and here she was defending her to him, the man who became her father, who cared immensely and looked out for her as if he was her own but she wasn't, she was Kai's daughter. Kai was her father. She knew that for sure, she could feel it, it was like being around him gave her power, not like Kol did thought, it was different and she was ok with that, but she wasn't ok with being a mother to this child inside if her. She couldn't and she she didn't want to and nothing was ever going to change mind.

Marcel was about to respond when Kol interrupted, "Okay everyone needs to stop fighting, Marcel I know that you're just looking out for Davina but you need to except that Kai is her father and is obviously going to be around for a long time so stop being such an overprotective daddy"

"An overprotects da- I have the right to do that after everything that Davina has been through I have the right to be over protective Kol!" Marcel growled.

"But you're not her daddy are you, I am?" Kai teased.

"I am legally..., I have the documentation and everything, would you like see it?" Marcel smirked in response.

"You...what?" Kol looked to Davina confusion eminent.

"But you'll never be to her, what I am and we all know how much you want to so desperately be what I am" Kai laughed.

Rebekah screamed, "Okay everyone shut the hell up!"

Everyone turned to look at Rebekah.

"Marcel you do have the right to be over protective and we all know why but lay off Kai and stop playing 20 questions, and Kol stop being such an inconsiderate ass to Marcel if it wasn't for him your girlfriend wouldn't be alive right now" Rebekah snarled.

"But-" Kol begun.

"NO! Shut up Kol and stop arguing with me you're upsetting Davina!" Rebekah screamed, again.

Kol turned to Davina and noticed that there was tears forming in her eyes and that seemed to shut him up along with Marcel.

"Good" Rebekah said smiling.

"You're right, no fighting and no more anger at least not until we find out what's wrong with Davina." Kol sighed.

Davina swallowed hard at that statement.

"Kol could we talk upstairs for a minute?" Davina whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Of course Darling" Kol responded smirking as he walked over to her and followed her as she lead them up the stairs and to their bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, Kol pressed her against the door, slamming it shut, with slight force. The heat between them, affecting her especially, she felt like she had no control- all she has was him kissing her passionately making every other thought and worry she had plaguing her mind dull and insignificant.

Davina's eyes shut tightly as she screamed out Kol's name, sighing as she begun to grind her hips against his.

Kol hissed and grabbed her hips instinctively in reply. She try's to control her self, he needs to know, she reminds herself, but when his fingertips brush over her neck pushing her long brown hair behind her ears, she almost forgets. He kisses necks, gently sucking and moaning into her soft skin, to her it was like he had found all if her pleasure spots...when he licked down towards her chest, she jolted, jerking upwards then sunk down on him, making him hiss. Somehow through out all off this he managed to not only remove his pants but also her's.

And with one lift of her leg, he entered her swiftly and gently both of them screamed out, it was as if they we're complete and whole in that very moment.

"This isn't what I called you up here for" Davina mumbled in between thrusts.

"What?" Kol whined, thrusting up into her harder and faster.

"I need to tell you something, love" Kol whispered as he moved them to the bed. Kol sat on the edge, while Davina sat on top of him and giggled as Kol sighed into content as he lifted Davina up and down.

"I was really worried about you today, you know with everything that happened and you being sick, it really scared me I couldn't imagine my life without you and I'd to ask you to be my w-" Kol started only to be cut of by a loud moan from Davina.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Davina said softly.

Kol nodded, bitting her shoulder, as her movements become hard and more frantic.

"Well I found out what's wrong- Well no Rebekah found out what's wrong actually." Davina shrieked loudly.

Kol's eyes widened.

"What...what's wrong baby?" Kol asked panicky.

Davina grew quiet the only noises that could be heard was the sound of their skin slapping against each other and then Kol grabbed Davina's hand.

"Just tell me love" he said smirking into bliss.

"Im pregnant" Davina replied quickly.

The smirk that had sat on Kol's face only moments ago was non-existent now and he just sat there staring at her, his lips slightly parted like he wanted to say something, but he just sat there staring at her for a few minutes.

"Say something" Davina urged.

"T-thats impossible love vampires can't procreate" Kol reasoned.

"We did, just listen" Davina said, simplyly.

"What do you mean lis-"

"Listen" Davina repeated in a firm voice and sure enough he heard it.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump'

Kol's eyebrows scrunched up, as he heard the second heartbeat.

'Thump Thump'

"That's impossible" Kol whispered.

"That's what I said" Davina mumbled.

"B-But how is that- I can't- but- you're-" Kol stuttered.

Davina nodded.

"That's why you've been throwing up and losing control of your magic" Kol said looking up meeting her eyes.

Davina nodded.

"When did you find out?" Kol questioned.

"About 10 minuets ago" Davina mumbled.

"Your pregnant" Kol said letting out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Yes" Davina said.

"Your pregnant?" Kol repeated it came out as more of a statement but Davina nodded anyway.

"You're pregnant" Kol said once more.

"Kol that's the third time you've said that" Davina mumbled letting out a chuckle, she liked seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry...I'm just- I'm just trying to process this I mean...You're pregnant" Kol said again.

Davina rolled her eyes "Yes Kol I'm pregnant, I'm having your baby"

"How?" Kol asked immediately.

"Well Kol when two people love each other very much they decide to-"

Kol chuckled "That's not what I meant love and you know it"

"I do" Davina giggled.

Kol smiled.

"So how do you feel about all of...this" Davina asked, kind of hoping in the back of her mind that he felt the same way as her and when Kol was trying to search for the right words, she felt relief sweep over her.

"I'm surprised but im happy that you're not sick or anything" Kol smiled genuinely, making Davina feel even worse about not wanting this baby, be was so excited, so she pretended to be for him.

"So you're okay with all of this you're not mad about it?" Davina asked looking down at her stomach.

"I love you Davina, I'm defiantly surprised but I'm defiantly not mad" Kol smirked, he was going to be a daddy and while that scared him, he knew he could do it, with Davina.

Kol leaned in capturing Davina's lips into a kiss, smiling as they did, life couldn't be any better for him.

"I love you Kol" Davina whispered.

"I love you to Darling" Kol replied.

"We should probably go downstairs before they send a full blown search party" Davina chuckled lifting herself up from his lap, watching as he moaned in discomfort, still rock hard.

She began putting on her pants, watching as Kol did the same, "You know Marcel is going to kill me when we tell him right?"

Davina rolled her eyes, not really sure she wanted everyone to know.

However she plastered a big smile on her face and chuckled, "Come on lets go"

* * *

><p>"What do you think there talking about?" Marcel asked.<p>

"I don't know they're probably making out" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

"Well then I'd rather not see the aftermath of that, join me for a beer Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"With pleasure" Marcel walked out the door following Klaus.

Elijah looked over at Rebekah who was still smiling brightly.

"Why are you in such a happy mood Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"Oooohhh I cant hold it in any longer!" Rebekah screamed out.

Elijah and Kai both looked up confusion.

"Davina's pregnant!" Rebekah screamed.

Elijah looked in shock as his eyes widened and his mouth fell apart while Kai completely unfazed, looked back down at his phone.

"She's- But that's not possible" Elijah whispered in disbelief.

"Way to spill the beans Bekah" Kol said walking down the stairs next to Davina holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it I'm so happy!" Rebekah practically screamed.

"but-" Elijah started.

"Just listen Lijah", Kol groaned.

Elijah listened carefully.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump'

"But that's-"

"Impossible" Davina, Rebekah and Kol said at the same time.

"That seams to be everyone's response today" Davina mumbled, annoyed, everyone was so excited, why couldn't she be?

Elijah broke out into a large smile.

"That's...amazing" Elijah said in astonishment.

"Yes, it is big brother, Kol Jr is going to be so handsome" Kol begun before turning to look at Kai, "Why do you look like you don't need to be convinced?"

"Well because I already knew" Kai looked up smirking, before looking back at his phone.

"What!" Davina shrieked.

"When I did that spell to find out what was wrong I could tell you were pregnant" Kai said, this time not looming up, to busy playing angry birds, the sound of pig houses toppling over echo'ed through the mansion.

"And you didn't think to tell me?", Davina screamed.

"I wanted you to find out on your own" Kai shrugged, still not looking up.

Davina sighed,"You still should have told me I would have wanted to know that I'm pregnant!"

"You're what!" someone said from the doorway.

Everyone turned there heads to see Marcel standing there with a shocked almost unreadable look on his face mixed with anger.

"Mmm...I take back what I said before, instead of being called Daddy, I'd like to be called Grandpapi Kai" Kai said looking up to meet Marcel's gaze, the highly annoying sound of angry bird in the background.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow.<p>

-Amber


	24. Chapter 24

"Marcel!"Davina panicked, not sure of how to deal with what was going on, she wanted to sit down with Marcel and tell him separately but now she couldn't, he already knew.

"Your pregnant!" Marcel yelled, only slightly annoyed at the fact that he was the last one to find out, more annoyed at the fact that it was Kol that was the supposed father. In that very moment, he really wished he hadn't let Kol Mikaelson anywhere near his little girl.

"Well that is surprising, considering the fact that vampires can't procreate" Klaus chuckled, quite intrigued at the fact that his little brother who in comparison to the little witch was a giant had somehow managed to get her knocked up, he didn't know how they kissed, did Kol have to lift her up?, he was like a rake next to her...and Klaus was really and genuinely curious as to how they made it work, let alone made the baby.

Marcel just stared at Davina with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, while Klaus stood there smirking, 'this really was a scandalous affair', he thought to himself.

"Please for the love of god D, say that you where pregnant before you met Kol or you cheated on Kol or-" Marcel yelled, trying to rationalize the supposedly impossible situation.

"Hey! I take serious offense to that!" Kol smiled proud of what he had a accomplished, "Ok, ok, I apologize Marcel...I'm really sorry that I had super super sperm and you don't-"

"Kol" Rebekah interrupted before someone got a stake, in a body part, she looked over towards Davina and saw the pleading look, she was giving.

"Klaus, Kai, Elijah, Get out" Rebekah ordered.

"What no this is just getting good" Klaus protested, in response.

"Out!" Rebekah screamed again.

Klaus sighed in defeat, he really did want to see how this all unraveled but what he didn't want was a pissed off sister, so he walked out of the room after Kai, or as he liked to be called Grandpapi Kai and Elijah.

"Marcel-" Davina started.

"Please, please, say your not pregnant, please D" Marcel begged, the was the last thing he wanted, in a way he kind of felt like he failed her and that tore him apart more than she could ever imagine. He wondered whether this would have ever happened if Tim was still alive, it was undoubtedly obvious that Tim was never as invested in Davina as she was in him. He never really saw her as more than a friend and he thought that by letting Klaus kill the boy, it would save her from a hell of a lot of heartbreak but in reality it only created more, heartbreak and if he stopped Klaus from killing him, than maybe just maybe, he would grow to love Davina but he didn't give the boy that chance and now she's with Kol fricken Mikaelson and one day she might even be Davina Mikaelson.

Davina just stayed quite, and that only added to Marcel's self-pity and despair. He was truly wallowing in it.

"And it's his?" Marcel groaned pointing at Kol, he wouldn't be as disappointed if it was anyone else's but it was Kol Mikaelson's, he was taking away not just her humanity but also her future, her ability to grow old with someone.

"Who else's would it be?" Davina scoffed, taken back that he would even suggest that it wasn't Kol's, Kol was the love of her life and she knew that whole heartly, he was her everything and she hoped that she was his everything, she would give her life for his.

"I don't know maybe someone who can actually have children!?" Marcel screamed, high irritated at the fact that no-one else had acknowledged that this entire situation was completely and utterly impossible, never in the thousand years that vampires had plagued the earth had this ever happened, so why would it begin now?

"Kol Jr's, a miracle he?" Kol smirked teasingly, out of all the Mikaelson's, he was not only the youngest but also the wildest, he was truly a psychopath, by nature. He loved himself a good time and a good kill but it all changed when he met her and now they were having a baby, he really couldn't be anymore happy, to him he was going to have the perfect family, one that he never thought he'd have, nor want, but that he's got it, he'd be dammed if he lost it.

"And you! I'll kill you" Marcel growled.'

Kol chuckled and held up his hands, Davina would never let that happen and he knew it.

"Marcel calm down" Davina sighed, already over all the arguing, truth be told she just wanted to sleep, this thing inside of her was draining all of her energy period, not just her magical energy.

"Vampires cant have children believe me I know, how is this even possible?" Marcel questioned loudly more to himself than anyone else, after everything that had happened to Davina, this was by far the worst, what if she got hurt? What if she died, again?

"Like Kol said, a miracle" Davina smiled slightly.

"And you're positive that you weren't pregnant before you met Kol" Marcel asked, once again.

"How many people do you think I've had sex with?!" Davina yelled, astonished at the insinuation, out of everyone she thought he would be the one that didn't keep denying it and trying to find other solutions and avoid the obvious fact, that Kol knocked her up.

Marcel grimaced, "Don't say that word"

"What word? Sex?" Davina asked, innocently.

"Yes, that word!" Marcel groaned, making Davina roll her eyes.

"You never answered my question" Marcel said.

"Yes Marcel, I'm sure that this thing is Kol's because he is the only person that I've ever been with like that, he's the only person I've ever loved enough to let be with me like that" Davina sighed, it was true he was the only person she had ever loved and trusted enough to touch her in her most intimate of places.

Marcel looked up at a smirking Kol, "Told you super sperm".

"You know this only makes me want to rip of your head even more" Marcel growled, still looking at Kol, his smirk had completely dropped and while Marcel thought he had one, he soon realized that he didn't especially when that smile reappeared and he said what he said "Which one, the fact that I have super sperm and impregnanted Davina with it or the fact that I had amazing, mind blowing sex with her?" Kol smirked groaning when Davina elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Kol get out" Davina sighed.

"What?! Why?" Kol chuckled.

"Well one that sounded really, really creepy and two I want to talk to Marcel alone, so please go and wait in the kitchen with everyone else" Davina breathed out, she was so sick and tired of having to watch and separate fights, she didn't know if she do this.

Kol rolled his eyes and gave Davina a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"How?" Marcel whined, "I'm sorry, I just don't see how it's possible"

"Neither do I, besides, I really shouldn't have to explain to you how a woman gets pregnant" Davina teased.

Marcel chuckled.

"I don't know Marcel, I guess it's possible for vampires to procreate or at least Kol can" Davina sighed.

"You're 17 and you're pregnant this sounds like a really bad reality show"

"Normal, human people have had children at a younger age haven't you ever heard of the show '16 and Pregnant', those people are normal human's, besides I'm a witch and Kol's an original vampire" Davina said.

Marcel shook his head.

"I just don't want you to hate me because of this or hate Kol, I really need to you my life Marcel, I don't know what to do without you" Davina cried, her voice braking as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Davina I could never...hate you, it's just not possible, Kol on the other hand well...I don't think I'm ever going to fully not hate him but I'll try for you" Marcel chuckled.

Davina chuckled letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"And I promise you that I'll never ever leave you Davina you're one of the most important people in my life, you mean to much for me to simply walk away from" Marcel stepped forward bringing Davina into a tight embrace folding his arms around her, engulfing her in his warmth.

Davina smiled wiping away a tear, pulling away from him.

"And how do you feel about all of this...Having a baby, that's a massive thing" Marcel added.

"Honestly I can't believe that I'm having a baby, I'm only seventeen, I'm a child myself...there was so many things I wanted to do and now I can't because I'm becoming a mother to an extraordinary super child, one that I have to make sure doesn't become evil because it contains such power...I'm not even sure what this thing inside me is, human? Witch? Original Vampire or just a normal Vampire? What if I'm a horrible mother, I never had a good role model..."

"Davina...You could never be a bad mom your generous,kind, honest...You're going to be an amazing mother, don't ever doubt that" Marcel said smiling.

"You really think so."

Marcel nodded "Yeah, I do"

Davina pulled Marcel into a another hug.

"See we're one big happy, dysfunctional family" Kol laughed walking back into the room with Rebekah,Klaus, Elijah and Kai in tow.

Davina chuckled.

"Don't push it" Marcel chuckled.

"So what are we suppose to do now that we have some sort of weird, hybrid child inside of Davina?" Klaus asked "Trust Kol", he added.

"Well, I think it would be best for Davina and the child to go to a doctor's office to get an accurate confirmation to make sure that she is indeed a hundred percent pregnant and to check if the baby is okay" Elijah said smiling.

"Confirm she's pregnant? We can all hear the baby's heartbeat" Klaus chuckled, never in his life had heard his older brother talk like that.

Elijah rolled his eyes "Still.."

"I agree with Lijah" Rebekah said.

"We can't just go to a normal doctor, right?" Kai said.

"Why not?" Davina asked.

"Because we aren't exactly sure what the baby is, it could be either a human? Witch? Vampire? Or all of the above?" Klaus said.

"You know it could also be traveller" Kai added causing everyone in the room to turn and stare in utter shock at him "What?" He begun "I'm a traveller, Davina's a traveller...I'm pretty sure the whole fricken Gemini Coven's full of them...Also I'm really hungry" he whined.

"I'm a what?-" Davina begun, before realizing herself that she didn't really want to know, "So what...we go and see a witch doctor?"

Everyone remained quite.

"You're serious?" Davina asked

"Yep, sounds good to me" Kol said.

"Its the only way to make sure the baby-", "Kol Jr" Kol butted in.  
>"Sorry" Elijah repeated glaring at his younger brother, "It's the only way to make sure Kol Jr is a hundred percent healthy"<p>

Davina sighed and nodded.

"Good, I'll find a witch and make an appointment for tomorrow, Klaus, Join me for a drink?" Marcel smiled.

Klaus chuckled "Sounds good to me"

"Care to join us, Kai?" Klaus asked.

"Sure, why not, I'll see you later Davina" Kai said smiling as he walked out the door next to Klaus and Marcel, as they left Rebekah, Kol, Davina and Elijah could hear Kai, "There better be good food and wifi, I need wifi!, I need to buy more lives for my angry birds!"

"I'm very happy for you Kol, Davina" Elijah said.

"Thank you Elijah" Kol said smiling.

Elijah walked outside, to make some phone calls.

Davina looked up at Rebekah who was smiling brightly,"I cant believe were having a baby" she squealed in excitement.

Davina giggled.

"Technically Davina and I are having a baby" Kol pointed out, "After all I'm the one with the super sperm who put Kol Jr in their and Davina's the one carrying him, what did you do sister?"

"Ewww Kol, I'm the baby's aunt so we're all having a baby!" Rebekah dictated.

Davina chuckled.

"Well Rebekah, I think I'm going to go to bed I'm feeling really tired" Davina yawned.

Rebekah nodded

"Goodnight Rebekah"

"Night Davina, Goodnight baby" Rebekah said.

"Hey! how about me?" Kol mocked with a look of absolute offense covering his face, "The baby wouldn't be here, if wasn't for me and my-"

"Goodnight Kol" Rebekah rolled her eyes, not letting him finish.

"Goodnight little sister" Kol said smirking brightly as she walked out of the room and left him with only Davina.

"Alone at last" Davina sighed bringing Kol into a long and passionate kiss, he quickly flashed Davina and himself up to there bedroom and as soon as they got there Kol had Davina pinned to the wall, while Davina discarded Kol's shirt. Kol then picked Davina up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the bed. Davina sighed as her back hit the mattress and he continued ravish her, kissing and nipping at her skin, she groaned when he pulled back.

"Davina" Kol whispered

"Yes Kol", she teased

Kol groaned as she moved her hips underneath him, "We can't do this, what if it hurts our baby"

"It can't hurt the baby Kol".

"But what if it does" Kol whined.

"It won't... lots of woman have sex when there pregnant, just as lots of women get extremely high" Davina chuckled.

"Well it might be different sense I'm a vampire, besides have you seen how big I am, what if I poke the baby?" Kol pointed out.

"Kol" Davina giggled flipping them over so she was straddling him.

Kol sighed while putting both of his hands on her thighs, Davina leaned down and kissed Kol on the lips and grinded her hips down making Kol groan, he flashed them over so he was on top of her. Kol moved down on her neck and up to her ear nibbling it playfully.

"You're wearing to much clothes love" Kol whispered into her ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" Davina purred.

Kol smirked and ripped open her shirt making Davina giggle as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, Kol expertly unclasped Davina's bra and placed open mouthed kisses around her nipple before bringing her it into his mouth and sucking it.

"Davina, I can't do this, what If I give Kol Jr brain damage?"

"Kol" Davina moaned, "For a thousand year old, you should know that it's impossible"

"That's what I said about impregnanting you, but apparently I have super sperm" Kol boasted.

Davina was about to reply in protest when Kol bent down before her attacking her entrance with his tongue, he licked playfully as Davina's moaned and screamed in response. Her hands were in his hair pulling at it forcing more from Kol. It was as if she couldn't get enough.

He was stroking her to the point, that she was left as a withering mess beneath him.

Kol begun pumping one finger in and out of her before Davina couldn't take it anymore, heat exploded through her body as her legs collapsed against the sheets they were laying on.

"Kol" she screamed as her own release came quickly, only to be cleaned up by his mouth, making it his mission not to miss a single drop.

When Kol came to lie next to her, Davina felt Kol pressed into her side "Kol she murmured half asleep, "Do you want me to help you out babe?"

"No love, I'll sort it out later", he replied.

"I love you so much Kol"

"I love you to darling" Kol looked over at Davina only to find her mouth hung open, drool prominent on the pillow, she was laying on and her eyes shut gently, she was snoring lightly, which made Kol smile at how adorable she was, he looked at her slightly swollen stomach, he was going to be a father to Kol Jr or maybe even a girl...he hadn't thought about having a girl but now that he did, he begun thinking of all the names he could name her and the things he could buy her, she was going to be his little princess. He could call her Kolina, Kolette, Koletta or even Kola...ok maybe not Kola but the rest sounded pretty good. He couldn't be happier.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy...I promise to protect you and your mommy and never let anyone hurt you" Kol whispered staring Davina's stomach leaning down and giving it a quick kiss. "You know whatever ever you are Original Vampire, Normal Vampire, Witch, Human or even Traveller, I'll always love you...no matter what"

Kol sighed and got up to go to the bathroom, to take care of himself as he told Davina he would before.

When he returned he leaned back snuggling into Davina's hair and fell asleep shortly after but not saying "Goodnight my little bear and goodnight my future wife

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
